


New Endeavours: Volume 3

by ChristaWolf, LonghaulHoofer



Series: New Endeavours [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, Star Trek
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 40,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristaWolf/pseuds/ChristaWolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonghaulHoofer/pseuds/LonghaulHoofer
Summary: The Romulans and the changelings have managed to infiltrate the Federation, threatening to upset the balance of power in the quadrant. Gemini Shadow and the crew of the USS Endeavour are thrown deep into the crisis, and with a small group of resistance fighters known as the Asylum, they must do the impossible and defeat the encroaching menace, but at great cost. Loyalties will be tested, lives will be lost, and victory is far from assured, as the Changeling War begins.





	1. Into Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem returns to San Francisco for an important meeting. While there, she uncovers terrible secrets, while above, the Endeavour is outmatched in a firefight.

_“Captain’s log, stardate 82415.3. Alan Brown and Alynna Nechayev have abruptly abandoned their respective Starfleet posts following the changeling attack on San Francisco, perhaps to rendezvous with members of the Romulan and Changeling empires. Given my personal stake in the events surrounding the attack, I have been called back to San Francisco to meet with the remaining heads of Starfleet. However, I’m not looking forward to the journey… the changelings have already infiltrated headquarters, and I fear I may be walking into a trap. Even so, the mission must go on, if only so they don’t suspect me.”_

“Gem, I’m going to be honest with you,” Raven said, as she and her sister stood in the turbolift. “I really don’t think you should be going to San Francisco. We know the changelings are taking over Starfleet, what if you get captured and they send a drone disguised as you back to us?”

“The possibility did occur to me,” Gem admitted, “But you know what Father always said… the quickest way to find out anybody's plans…”

“Is to get yourself captured,” Raven finished. The turbo lift door opened, and both officers strode into the transporter room. Raven placed a hand on Gem’s shoulder and sighed. “Just… do me a favor and don’t get killed, okay?”

“I’ll try not to,” Gem replied. “Luckily, Emerald has furnished me with one of her changeling detectors from that first incident with Chrysalis. If my theory is correct, and Command has been replaced, I should know at once. In the meantime..." She gave Raven a hug. "I’ll see you in a few hours, sister. Energize.” She disappeared in a shimmer of light.

* * *

The headquarters of Starfleet Command bustled with activity when Gem materialized. One obvious change were the addition of heavily armed security patrols, standing in each corridor and guarding every important sector. Gem made her way to the offices of the fleet commanders, and after undergoing an identification screening and a search for clandestine weapons, she was granted entry.

Gem was greeted by three admirals she had not seen before. “Ah, Captain Shadow, punctual as always. You are truly a prime example of a Starfleet officer, much as the reports indicated. Please, have a seat, we have much to discuss.”

"I would imagine so," Gem agreed, her hackles rising. "May I ask your names? I don't recall meeting you three before." She sat down, her expression wary.

“I find it hard to believe you would have met every single admiral in the command structure,” said the second admiral, scowling. “However, if it will ease your mind, you are correct we’ve never been formally introduced. I am Admiral Shade, and these are Admiral Cloud and Admiral Beard. You were called here to discuss your level of involvement in this situation, and more importantly, your relationship with both Admiral Nechayev and Captain Brown.”

"A pleasure, then," Gem replied. "Very well, what would you like to know? I'm happy to answer any question." She meets the eyes of each admiral, as if half expecting one or all of them to have a telltale green flash.

“First, we’d like you to know that because of your interference in the Orion sector, you managed to halt a major changeling advance through the quadrant,” Admiral Beard said, almost sounding bitter. “What we’re curious about is whether there was any discussion about an alliance between the Romulans and the changelings prior to the current state of events.”

"Admiral Beard, you speak as if that's a bad thing," said Gem, in a falsely sympathetic voice. "As a matter of fact, there was. As I'm sure all three of you will know, my mission report from stardate 82300.5 told of a visit to the planet Aquarius. They tried to get a foothold in that world too, as they made a deal with the Euselachii, a race of magic-using sharks. Thanks to my chief of security and her siblings, we were able to stop them. What's more, my late father's former assistant was able to recover some information from various Romulan computers. According to that information, the Romulans and the changelings have been in contact with each other at least since the beginnings of the cloning program that spawned my creation. Does that help?"

Admiral Cloud smiled. “Immensely. It tells us that Starfleet knew about this potentially dangerous alliance and yet did absolutely nothing to stop it form coming to fruition, only to be exploited by two renegade officers with an axe to grind against your species personally. And now that the full scope of the alliance has been revealed, it’s far too late to do anything to stop it.” With a burst of green flame, the three admirals changed back into their original form. Shade shot a blast from her horn and immobilized Gem in her seat. “Congratulations, Captain Shadow. Your actions almost prevented us from completing our task. Almost.”

"Don't talk nonsense," Gem snarls, wishing very much she'd thought to grab her magic screwdriver before talking to the three fake admirals. "You know me, and I assume you've read up on what my father did with your kind! You know the stories! If there's anyone in Starfleet who can put an end to this nightmare, it's me." She looked to Cloud. "Almost? What are you going to do now? Report back to Brown and Nechayev with your findings?"

Shade snorted. “We don’t answer to them. We serve our queen only. And what I mean by ‘almost’ is that as we speak, a fleet of Romulan ships is on its way to engage the Federation fleet, keeping them busy long enough to allow us to move unfettered throughout the galaxy, claiming every world we can for ourselves. Pity you won’t be able to see it.” He taps on the console in front of him and two changeling guards enter. “Take her to isolation, keep her under heavy guard. Your failure will cost you your life,” shade addresses the guards. The guards salute, and change into ordinary Starfleet security personnel, shackling Gem and leading her away.

* * *

“Any word from the captain?” Raven asked nervously.

“Negative, Commander. No contact at all since she beamed down,” Adagio reported.

Raven sighed. “It’s been over an hour. I knew she shouldn't have gone. This whole thing smells like a setup.”

Sonata looked up from her station at the main viewer. She blinked, and looked closer. “Commander, I see something. Off to starboard, ahead of us.”

Raven studied the screen carefully. “I don’t see anything. Tactical report?”

Adagio checked her scanners. “Sensors read nothing, Commander. Miss Dusk, are you sure your eyes aren’t just fatigued?”  
“I’m positive I saw somethi—there! There it is again!” Sonata exclaimed, pointing. This time, Raven and Adagio saw it as it moved across the screen. The bridge crew watched as space rippled in front of them, followed by several more ripples.

“Adagio, your sensors didn’t read anything at all?” Raven queried.

“No, ma’am. Not even motion sensors. All screens showed clear.”

“You think they’re gonna try something?” Aria wondered.

Three Romulan ships decloaked.

“There’s your answer. All decks, Red Alert! Helm, prepare for emergency maneuvers, all weapons to ready!” Raven ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Aria and Sonata quickly got to work.

"Photon torpedoes, full spread!" Raven barked. Seconds later, jets of light shot out from the weapons bays and toward the three warbirds. They hit, but nothing happened.

"No effect," Adagio reported. "They must have upgraded their shields since last time."

"Incoming!" Aria shouted, just as the ship was rocked by torpedoes from the warbirds. "Direct hit, shields down to 60 percent!"

“Evasive maneuvers!” Raven commanded. Sonata tapped on her console. The Endeavour dropped and flew away from the Romulans, with one warbird in pursuit.

“Aft torpedos, full spread, and fire!” called Raven. Adagio complied, and four photon torpedos streaked way from the rear of the Endeavour. All four found their mark, and the warbird veered off.

“Gem, I hope you’re doing better than we are right now,” Raven said under her breath.

* * *

Gem sat in a small cell, isolated from the rest of the brig. Two heavily armed guards stood at the door, one watching Gem. She sighed, and tried to conjure up some magic in her hands. There was a small glow, then a fizzling sound as sparks zapped around her fingers. “Great... magic damper,” she muttered.

The door opened and a female Starfleet lieutenant entered. Both guards turned to face her. “What is your business here?” one of them asked.

“Food for the prisoner,” the lieutenant replied, nodding to the tray resting on a small cart. A plate, covered by a dome, sat in the center. “Cloud wants her to appear well-fed and healthy before she is brought before the queen.”

“We’ll need to inspect that,” said the second guard.

“Of course,” replied the lieutenant, lifting the dome. A bright light flashed, and when Gem got her sight back, she saw the two guards unconscious on the ground and the lieutenant working the controls on the center podium. The force field around Gem’s cell deactivated and the lieutenant ran over to Gem. “Come on, we don’t have much time before they wake up! We have to go quickly!”

"Quickly is my middle name. Well, no, it's Aquarius, but I digress..." Gem springs to her feet and takes off after the lieutenant. "You're not just leading me into another trap, I hope?" she asks as they run.

“It’s only a trap if you’re a changeling,” the lieutenant replied. Once the two were a safe distance away, the lieutenant wrapped her arms around Gem, and tapped instructions on a small wrist computer. The two were instantly surrounded by sparkles, and when the effect faded, Gem found herself in a dark, cavernous area where other Starfleet personnel were working. “Welcome to the Asylum, home of the resistance. We’re safe in the mountains, far from Starfleet headquarters. I’m Lieutenant Chamberlain, head of technology and security.”

"Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant," Gem says warmly, shaking her hand. "Captain Gemini Shadow, but you probably know that already." The smile fades. "I need to know a few things... first, I've had to deal with plenty of changelings masquerading as Starfleet personnel lately... do we know how much of Starfleet has been replaced, and where the originals might be hidden? And second, I need to get in contact with my crew. My commbadge was destroyed when I was imprisoned, and if what the fakers back there told me is true, then they're fighting for their lives right now. It's imperative that I speak to them again."

A second female approached, this one a Vulcan. “Captain, I am Lieutenant Commander T’lann, the de facto leader here. We estimated changeling infiltration at approximately 72.667 percent, but that was as of three days ago. We suspect the numbers have grown since then. We do not know where the real officers have been taken, or if they are even alive. We are trying to ascertain their whereabouts. We can arrange a secure channel to contact your ship, it will take a few minutes to encrypt. As you may have expected, Captain Brown had an extensive working knowledge of Starfleet encryption protocols, and we must work to create new ones. I apologize for the delay.”

"Apology accepted," Gem replied. "72%... good grief. And considering how many officers there are... no wonder they weren't met with much resistance." She shakes her head. "I don't suppose you have replicators around? I could use a cup of tea, it helps clear my thoughts."

“Of course, Captain. This way, please.” T’lann escorted Gem into the base.

* * *

The Endeavour hovered in defiance before three Romulan warbirds. After the attack, all four ships had engaged in a standoff, with neither firing a shot.

“Ma’am, this isn’t like the Romulans at all,” Adagio surmised. “It’s highly unlikely for them to simply sit back and observe after an attack. I expected a more brutal fight then what we’ve had.”

Raven nodded. “I agree, Miss Dazzle. They clearly don’t want us to advance, and they don’t seem interested in our destruction.”

Adagio’s console beeped. “Incoming transmission, heavy encryption. It’s not Starfleet encryption, and it’s originating from Earth.”

“Hopefully, it means Gem found a way to communicate. Put it on screen.”

"Sister! Thank Celestia, you're not dead..." Gem breathes a sigh of relief. "Here's the situation: Starfleet has been utterly overrun with changelings, current estimates have it that 72% of active officers have been replaced, but that number may have risen in the last three days. What's more, the changelings are cooperating with the Romulans to take over as many worlds as they can. I'm coming to you from the headquarters of a resistance group known as the Asylum. Right now, it, us, and the un-replaced members of Starfleet are the only things standing in the way of changeling-Romulan domination. In the meantime... send a distress signal. Have Emerald figure out a way to ensure that whoever answers really is who they say they are. With the way things are going, we're going to be up to our necks in trouble over the next few months. This won't be a problem that we can solve in the space of a few hours." Her voice softened. "And finally... please be safe, Raven. I'll try to get back to you as soon as I'm able. Until then... know that I love all of you, and I will until the stars themselves go out. Shadow out." The screen goes dark.

“Transmission has terminated, Commander,” Adagio reported.

Raven sat down heavily in the captain’s chair. “At least we know she’s safe. Okay, let’s get to brainstorming idea to contact the rest of the fleet.” She touched a panel on the captain’s chair. “Lieutenant Commander Wave, to the bridge please.”

* * *

Gem sipped her tea and stared hard at T’lann. “So, I’m trapped here too.”

“Only until we can get our transporter to work again, and we should be able to do that fairly soon,” T’lann answered.

"Very good." Suddenly overwhelmed by emotion, Gem allows her captain's composure to break down. She slumps her shoulders and stares sadly into her empty tea cup, before looking back to the Vulcan. "When I was a little girl, I dreamed of the stars... to explore. To reach out and go beyond the world I'd known all my life. Never, in all of my years, did I imagine I would have to do... this." She throws the teacup against the wall with her magic. "I knew going out into space would be difficult, especially for someone of my kind! I'm a genetically modified Equestrian pony, a humanoid clone, but never, in all of my years, did I imagine that someone, some small-minded, evil, racist, power-hungry monster from the very depths of Hell itself would stoop so low as to ally with my native land's oldest enemies, AND FOR WHAT?!" The other workers jump as her voice bounces off the stone walls of the cavern. "TO START A WAR?! BECAUSE I EXIST?!"

She gets up and paces, magical sparks flying thick and fast between her fingers. "My father was a savior of our world... before I was born, he risked his life to ensure peace with the changelings, and while his gamble paid off, he paid for it with his life. But that need... that desire... to do what's right, no matter the cost... it has formed the very core of my being from the day I was born. And so, I fight."

"A few months ago, Nechayev asked me to provide her with technology to cross the barrier between our universe, and the Terran Empire. She wanted to commit genocide. Not just on the Terran Empire, but the version of my home that exists there, ruled by an Empress named Celestia. I refused to let her do so. I crossed the void and warned the Mirror Equestrians what was coming, because I will not have blood on my hands! I'm not doing this because I want to beat someone, or because I hate someone, or because, because I want to blame someone. It's not because it's fun and Celestia knows it's not because it's easy. It's not even because it works, because it hardly ever does. I do what I do, because it's right! Because it's decent! And above all, it's kind. It's just that. Just kind. If I run away today, good people will die. If I stand and fight, some of them might live. Maybe not many, maybe not for long. Hey, you know, maybe there's no point in any of this at all, but it's the best I can do, so I'm going to do it. And I will stand here doing it till it kills me." She looked across the room at T'lann. "You're going to die too, some day. How will that be? Have you thought about it? What would you die for? Who I am is where I stand. Where I stand, is where I fall. What of you?" She sits back down beside the Vulcan. "What animates you?"

T’lann pondered the captain’s speech, and after a long moment, she spoke. “Captain, I cannot answer your question. You speak from a place of emotion, something we Vulcans reject as being illogical. I perform my duty to Starfleet because it is logical and correct, and for no other reason. I agreed to lead the resistance against the changelings because it was the logical course of action. The time and manner of my death is irrelevant, and dying for something as nebulous as a cause is highly illogical. I swore the same oath you did upon entering Starfleet: to protect the citizens of the Federation, even at the cost of my own life. It is my duty, and I perform it daily. This resistance is an extension of that oath. Captain, we must perform out duties to the best of our abilities. It is when we fail in our duties that we have failed ourselves, and those we swore to protect. Do not be derelict in your duty, Captain, but be aware that despite our best efforts, we cannot save everyone, but we can save our portion. And even in that portion, we fulfill our oath.”

Gem smiles, ever so slightly. "I like you, T'lann. And thank you." She gives the Vulcan a hug.

* * *

"You sent for me, Commander?" Emerald Wave asks, stepping onto the bridge. Her normal carefree expression was gone, replaced with worry and concern. "What can I do for you?"

“Here’s the situation,” Raven explained. “Gem’s down on the planet, holed up with a resistance movement battling the changeling invasion of Starfleet Command. We have Romulans in some form of standoff, none of our weapons are having any effect on them, not even magically-augmented ones. Gem has tasked us to send out a distress signal, but find a way to tell if the ones responding are indeed friendlies and not changelings. And we need it done yesterday.”

"On it." Emerald walks over to the Engineering panel and gets to work. "Let's see... there should be security recordings of everything that happens on the ship... ordinarily that's a lot of data to sift through, but not if you're me. I know exactly what to look for."

After several minutes, she pulls up a recording of Gem doing one of her log entries, then a second recording, from when Milo Iscariot disguised himself as Gem in Ten Forward, and played them both over the bridge speakers. "You hear that little bit of siblilance that happens when Milo makes an s sound?" she asks the room at large. "Gem doesn't do that. It's subtle, but if you hear it enough times, you'll pick it out immediately. I think it's something that happens with their fangs. No matter what form they're in, they can't change the shape of their teeth. Now, if I bring up the program I built for those detectors and change a few variables..."

She plays the two clips again. A panel lights up green when Gem talks, and red when Milo as Gem talks. "And with a few more lines of code... done." She grins. "Any transmission that comes through to the ship will automatically have that filter applied to the audio. If there's a green flash, it means we're dealing with the real deal. If it's red, it means we have to get ready for a fight." She thinks. "Now, our weapons problem... I don't know *what's* causing it, for that I'd have to hack into their systems remotely. Unless... STENO!"

A quadrupedal changeling trots out. "You sent for me, Em?"

Emerald bends down so she's eye-level with the changeling. "I need you to disguise yourself as a Romulan and get access to their weapons systems. Once you're in, I'll give you instructions on what to do next." She hands him a spare commbadge.

Steno nodded and transformed into a Romulan with a flare of green fire. "Got it. Back in a few." He walks off.

Emerald smiles. "I love having him around... if he wasn't working for Calyx, I'd ask Gem if he can be my new assistant."

* * *

“Hook panel J-4 into the main transducer,” Chamberlain instructed her co-worker. “That should bypass the burnt-out system and get us back in business again.”

The tech did as instructed and pressed a few places on the control panel. “Diagnostic shows green, Lieutenant.”

“I take it that’s good news?” Gem asked, looking at the repairs in progress.

“Very much so. It means that once the Endeavour is able to drop her shields, we can send you home.”

"Oh thank Celestia..." Gem breathes a sigh of relief. "Lieutenant, I cannot thank you enough for your assistance. I think we'll be seeing a lot of each other from now on... it's a good thing we get along so well." She smiled. "I need more nice humans in my life."

The communications officer spoke up. “The Endeavour is transmitting something, audio only. Switching to speakers.”

* * *

“This is the USS Endeavour to any and all available Federation starships and allies. We are currently under attack by Romulan forces that have encroached upon Sector 001. They seem resistant to our weaponry somehow and we are at a stalemate. We request any assistance that can be rendered, we do not know how much longer the Romulans will continue to be patient before continuing their attack. Commander Raven Shadow, temporarily commanding Endeavour, out.”

Adagio closed the communication channel. “Message sent, Commander.”

Raven leaned back in the chair. “Now, we wait and see who answers. Reject all red communications, answer only green.”

A few minutes later, Adagio announced, “Incoming transmission. It’s the Enterprise! Audio only.”

Raven smiled. “On speaker.”

“This is Captain Picard of the Enterprise to the Endeavour, we are moving to assist. What is the status of your captain?”

Adagio checked the board. A green panel was illuminated. “It’s really them, Commander.”

Raven sighed with relief. “Captain Shadow is on the planet, and she is unharmed. We welcome your assistance. Endeavour out.”

Meanwhile, Emerald is busily working on feeding instructions on how to get past the Romulan defenses to Steno. "Okay, now put in the code I gave you and beam back here." There's a pause. Minutes later, Emerald straightens up. "Okay! We should be able to use our weapons on them now. Steno was able to disguise his tracks pretty well."

Raven smiles. “Good job, Em. Tactical, report.”

“All shields and weapons functional and at full power. Magic weapons ready. The Enterprise is about two minutes out. No change from the Romulans.” Adagio checked her panel once again. “The ships are becoming visible to our sensors again. In addition to the three in front of us, I am detecting two cloaked ships at extreme range.”

“Signal the Enterprise and have them target the two visible ships. Target the lead ship and stand by. Em, apparently this little fix of yours will spread through the entire fleet, and not just the ships we have here?”

Emerald nods. "Yup. Just like a virus! Oh and by the way, the Orbital Friendship Cannon is online and ready to go." She rubs her hands together gleefully. "My crowning achievement!"

“Good. Miss Dazzle, target the lead Romulan’s critical systems and fire photon torpedoes when ready,” Raven said calmly.

Two torpedoes raced away from the Endeavour. The first took out the shields and the second found its mark, completely destroying the ship.

“Direct hit, Commander!” Adagio checked her readouts. “The other two ships are powering up their weapons...Enterprise is targeting...The Romulans are damaged and moving away, and the other two ships are decloaking.”

“This one’s for you, Dad,” Raven said softly. She looked at Emerald. “Target all Romulan ships and fire the Orbital Friendship Cannon.”

"One dose of friendship, coming up! Targets locked, and..." Emerald presses the button. Several jets of rainbow light burst from the ship and rocket toward the enemy ships, then detonate, destroying them in identical rainbow mushroom clouds. "HA! Take that, you bastards!"

* * *

“Can you describe what the sensors picked up, Lieutenant?” T’lann asked.

Chamberlain shook her head. “No, ma’am. It was a burst of energy I’ve never seen before. It looked...almost like a rainbow.”

“Nevertheless, it seems to have worked extremely well. Captain, the threat t your ship has been neutralized. We can send a signal to them to arrange your transport home.”

Gem nods. "That sensor would be one of my chief engineer's favorite weapons... she designed it herself." Then she gets up, dusts herself off, and steps on the transporter pad.

* * *

Some time later, Gem reappears on the transporter pad of the Endeavour, and takes a deep sniff of the air through her nose. "I'm home..." she says, relieved.

Raven hugs Gem tightly. “About damn time...”

"Indeed..." Gem hugs Raven back. "Right now, it's us against the rest of the universe... or at least, the quadrant. But I have faith. This crew has weathered its share of storms before, and we shall do so again. Because we have something our enemies will never understand... friendship."

And the Endeavour zoomed off into the depths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would just like to state for the record that any resemblance to the first series of Discovery is ENTIRELY coincidental. We had NO IDEA their writers would use a lot of the same techniques and concepts as us (limited run, war arc, tense relations on a ship, Mirror universe characters infiltrating the prime universe, etc.). For the love of Celestia CBS, please don't sue us.


	2. A Death on Cait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew travel to Cait, but find chaos as the prime minister is unexpectedly assassinated.

_"Captain's personal log, stardate 82487.3. In the weeks that have passed since the ill-fated trip to San Francisco, my associates in the Asylum have informed me that at least 87% of Starfleet Command has been replaced. Lieutenant Commander Wave shared her detection program with the rest of the fleet, allowing them to decipher whether their orders were legitimate or not, but it is clear morale has been adversely affected. Luckily, day-to-day operations have been moved to the Asylum headquarters, and it is from there that we now take our orders."_

“Estimated time of arrival to Cait?” Gem asks as she takes her seat on the bridge. “One hour and 30 minutes from now, ma’am,” Sonata replies at once.  
Gem nods. “Excellent. Anything else you can tell me?” 

Adagio hands her a PADD. “Intelligence reports indicate that Cait has yet to be taken over by either the changelings or the Romulans, but that could change at any time. In order to take over the government, either race would first have to assassinate the prime minister and his staff before installing their own people.” 

“And what is the likelihood of such an event occurring?” Gem asked, as she ran her finger down the PADD’s screen. 

Adagio thought this over. “It’s difficult to tell. Given the Caitian race’s history of peace, they might be of use to either the changelings or the Romulans as slave labor. Taking down the government would make things easier for them.” 

“Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that,” Gem said with a sigh. “Either way, Miss Dazzle, I’ll want you, Sunset, and Commander Shadow with me on the away team.” She settles in for the long trip.

* * *

Gem, Raven, and Adagio, along with Sunset, beamed down into an open courtyard at the Caitian capitol building. They were greeted by a delegation of Caitians, the leader of which had a silky black pelt, carefully groomed and immaculate. “Greetings, Captain Shadow. I am M’Ocona, prime minister of Cait, and these are my aides,” he said, gesturing to the three Caitians standing behind him. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Prime Minister," Gem says, smiling warmly. "Allow me to introduce my first officer, Commander Raven Shadow, my chief of security, Lieutenant Commander Adagio Dazzle, and Lieutenant Sunset Shimmer, ship’s counselor. She’s one of the few non-Betazoids that have empathic powers.” 

M’Ocona smiled, a low purr rumbling from his throat. “A pleasure to make your acquaintances.”

Gem smiled still more. “I would like to say we don't anticipate anything terrible happening, but given the present circumstances..." She heaves a sigh. "Better to be as prepared as possible. I can say we'll do our best to keep things from getting out of hand." She smiles again. "What are your defense systems like?" 

“We have the standard Federation-provided defenses,” M’Ocona replied. “We also have former Federation officers staffing the command centers.” His face registered confusion and worry. “I simply cannot understand why either the Romulans or these changelings would be interested in our world, we really offer nothing in terms of tactical importance or resources.” 

“The changelings don’t really seek any military gain,” Sunset answered. “They seek to harvest from the citizens themselves, draining their love in order to feed and maintain their strength.” 

Gem nods. "They transform into loved ones and steal the love meant for them. Thanks to their shapeshifting powers, they've already managed to infiltrate most of Starfleet Command. Our theory is that by capturing your world, either they or the Romulans will use you as slave labor. Though I assure you, we won't let that happen." 

One of the aides, a female with fur like a snow leopard's, approached Adagio. "There will be a parade tomorrow to boost citizen morale, beginning with a speech by Prime Minister M’Ocona. Can you guarantee his safety?" 

“We will take every precaution we are able to take in order to keep the Prime Minister safe. Our security teams will coordinate with yours,” Adagio said. 

She nods. "Very well." She brought out a piece of paper. "Our itinerary for the day is as follows: an exploration of our capital city for our guests," she gestured with a paw to the four officers, "and Captain Shadow, you've been invited to dine with the Prime Minister tonight." 

Gem smiled. "Indeed? What an honor! I graciously accept the invitation, sir!" 

M'Ocona smiled and purred gently. "It is my pleasure, Captain. I found your official biograpy to be most interesting, I think we can learn a lot from each other." Gem blushed. 

Adagio shot a glance over to Sunset, who only nodded and smirked.

* * *

In the guest quarters prepared by the Caitians, Raven, Sunset, and Adagio sat around a table, eating their dinner and waiting for their captain to return. “Adagio, you’ve pretty much seen the entire parade route and speaker podium, do you expect any trouble tomorrow?” 

“I always expect trouble,” Adagio replied, “but in this case, I believe we can have everything fairly well controlled. My teams and the Caitian security forces will conduct a sweep just ebfore the parade starts.” 

Raven nodded. “Good. Sunset, are you noticing anything out of the ordinary?” 

“I’m not picking up any form of deception, Raven, all I picked up was that the Prime Minister seemed a bit smitten with the captain.” Sunset smiled. “Gem may not feel the same, but she was flattered by the attention.” 

"That's the truth," Raven said with a smirk. "I don't know if she and Dusk are a thing, actually... but if you ask me, she could have her pick of any guy she wanted, regardless of species. If they can get her away from her job, that is."

* * *

Gem, meanwhile, is sitting in M'Ocona's dining room, enjoying a traditional Caitian meal. "This is delicious!" she says happily as she eats. "Equestrian cuisine isn't anywhere near as spicy, it's a delightful change." She takes a sip of her drink. "Thank you for letting me dine with you tonight, Prime Minister. You've been splendid company." 

“It has been my pleasure, Captain,” M’Ocona says with a broad smile. “I imagine a brief respite of civility amidst the madness and chaos of war must be a refreshing change for you. You possess a strength many species do not possess, and I greatly admire that. And, if I may be so forward, such determination and fortitude contained in such an attractive person such as yourself is quite the added benefit.” 

Gem blushed some more. "Thank you... To be a female non-human ship captain has been a rewarding, if very trying, experience. I owe it to myself and others who may follow in my footsteps to set a good example, so that Starfleet, and the Federation, can truly live up to its potential." She places a hand on M'Ocona's paw. "In you and your kind, I see the same dynamics and relationships among each other that I've observed in Earth felines. And if I may say? You're very handsome, sir." She winks playfully at him. 

M’Ocona’s ear twitched. “Captain, I do believe that we must tread carefully, lest we do something… scandalous.” He chuckles. “Unless, of course, you care not for the thoughts of others in such matters...” 

Gem chuckles. "As it happens, there is a man aboard my ship that I'm seeing, and I do not dare hurt his feelings. Although..." She looks curious. "Would it be causing a diplomatic incident if I ran my fingers through your fur? My aunt Rarity's cat used to enjoy it when I did that." 

M’Ocona smiled and nodded. “Such a lucky gentleman to have your affections so deeply. I wish you both the absolute best.” He rose and walked over to Gem, pulling a chair close and sitting next to her. “In the interest of intergalactic diplomacy, I will allow it to further our trust and friendship.” 

"Very good." Gem smiled, and began petting M'Ocona behind the ears, pleased at how velvety soft his coat was.

* * *

Gem returned to the guest quarters a few hours later, looking pleased with herself and smelling strongly of the Prime Minister's aftershave. Noting that Raven was the only one still up, she smiled. "Before you ask, no, we did not engage in acts of a sexual nature," she whispered. "I simply treated him as if he were a housecat. He seemed to enjoy it." Yawning, she changes into her pajamas. 

“Why, sister dear, I cast no aspersions about your activities,” Raven smirked. “I’m just glad you had a good time tonight. Although, I debated sending out a search party to see if you had lost your way back here.” 

Gem laughs. "He walked me to the door, as it happens. So I was perfectly safe." She climbs into bed and turns out the light, "Goodnight, little sis. Sleep well." She's asleep in moments.

* * *

The next day dawned bright and clear, and throngs of Caitians packed the streets in advance of the parade and speech scheduled for later that morning. Both Caitian and Federation security officers patrolled the streets, alert for any signs of trouble from the gathered crowds. 

Gem, Raven, and Sunset sat on the reviewing stand near the speakers’ podium, while Adagio coordinated with the Caitian chief of security in a separate location. 

“It’s simply a beautiful day,” Raven whispered so only Gem and Sunset could hear. “Now watch some idiot screw it up.” 

Gem shot Raven a glare. 

“No, there’s something definitely amiss,” Sunset said. “I can't pinpoint it but there’s some form of unrest taking form in the crowd.” 

"I wonder why that might be," Gem said, furrowing her brow in puzzlement. "Should we go investigate?" She rose at once. 

Raven put a hand on Gem’s arm. “Easy there, Ace, we don’t know what we’re dealing with yet. Sunny, anything more specific you can tell us?” 

Sunset concentrated. “No, too vague, but there is an element of deception and anger. Not too far from us, actually.” 

Raven tapped her comm badge. “Shadow to Dazzle, send more officers to the area of the podium, the counselor’s picking up something strange.” 

“On it, Commander,” Adagio answered. 

Raven glanced up. “Of course, just as they arrive,” she remarked as the Prime Minister and his aides made their way from the parade route to the podium. 

"Naturally..." Gem sighed. 

Just then, Gem's comm badge squawked. "Bridge to Captain Shadow," came Twilight's voice. "Enemy ships are decloaking as we speak, we think they might be about to try something!" The decloaking ships appeared to be a signal. 

Prime Minister M’Ocona and his aides approached the podium as the crowd, oblivious to the discoveries of the Starfleet crew, cheered. M’Ocona raised a hand to silence the crowd, and as he did so, Raven spotted a device hurtling through the air. 

“Photon grenade!” Raven yelled, grabbing Gem and slamming her down to the ground. Security officers rushed in to shield M’Ocona, but their efforts were in vain. The grenade detonated, sparking a panic through the crowd, and instantly killing M’Ocona and his aides. 

“Dazzle to captain! Are you all right?” Adagio called through Gem’s comm badge, worry evident in her voice. 

Raven tapped Gem’s badge. “We’re okay, Commander, did anyone get the assailant?” 

“Yes, ma’am. Caitian forces grabbed a Romulan attempting to flee the scene. They’re transporting him to their detention facility now.” 

"And the Prime Minister?" Gem asked, once she regained the power of speech.

"Dead," Adagio replied at once. "Killed instantly, as were his aides." 

Gem snarled, her fingers curling into fists. "Another murder by Romulan hands..." She looked into Raven's eyes. "It's like when Dad died all over again. I'm not letting them get away with this. Not this time." She tapped her badge. "Endeavour, bring all weapons to bear on the Romulan ships and fire at will!" she ordered. 

Explosions were visible even through the daytime sky as the Romulan ships were destroyed. 

“Captain...” Sunset said, gently taking Gem’s hand, “I know how deeply you’re hurting right now. But, we need to focus on our job, and right now, that’s determining who, or what, was behind this. I’m not convinced that this was entirely the Romulans’ doing.” 

"In that case, our place is at the Caitian detention facility," Gem replies, adjusting her uniform. She gets directions from a passing Caitian security officer and marches through the crowd toward the facility, trying very hard to remain calm, though of course, Sunset could still feel the storm brewing in her CO's heart. 

* * *

“He hasn’t said a word since his arrival,” the chief of Caitian security, a sleek panther type, said to Gem as the Starfleet officers stared hard at the Romulan centurion sitting in the cell. “No name, no identification, nothing, we only knew he was a centurion by his rank insignia.” 

Gem nodded grimly. “Miss Shimmer, your report?” she said in a measured tone, trying hard to maintain her composure. 

“He’s definitely not who he appears to be.” Sunset looked at Gem. “Perhaps we should consult with our expert in these matters.” Gem nodded, a small grin playing over her face.

* * *

“Now then, whoever you say you are,” Dustin said, waving a medical sensor over the Romulan and checking the readouts on his tricorder, “you seem to have all of the proper vital signs of a Romulan, but something’s still not quite right.” He puts his tricorder away and stands in front of the defiant prisoner. “However, while it is known that changelings can fool our scanning devices, one thing they cannot evade is a full physical examination.” He takes a latex glove out of a pouch on his hip and stretches it over his hand. “And in this case, we start the examinations from the bottom up. Literally.” He snaps the glove hard against his wrist. “So, you can talk now, or become my personal puppet. It’s up to you.” 

A flash of green fire washes over the prisoner, and the flames fade to reveal a changeling... in humanoid form. While having the appearance of a human in basic body structure, it still maintained the segmented eyes and chitinous torso of its insectoid ancestors. 

Dustin stepped back. “Well. Spank me with a broken cricket bat and call me Geronimo. This is definitely a new one for me.” 

"Not exactly, Dustin," said Gem, watching the proceedings with a raised eyebrow. "Milo looked exactly the same in his natural form, as I recall." She locks eyes with the changeling. "Why did you murder Prime Minister M’Ocona? I have my own theories, of course, but I'd much rather hear it from the insect-horse's mouth, as it were." 

“You have your directives and orders, Captain,” the drone said, “and I have mine. My orders were to disrupt the political order on this planet and destabilize things just enough that we could slip in unnoticed.” If it were possible for his expression to darken, it would. “We thought you were dealt with back on Earth. This complicates things.” 

"Then you need to read your data files more closely," Gem says coldly. "Escaping from you lot is a family tradition, after all." She taps her badge. "Captain to engineering." 

"Emerald Wave here, ma'am," says Emerald. "What do you need?"

"Could you run a planet-wide bioscan please, focusing on changeling DNA?" 

"Got it." There's a long pause, then Emerald's voice comes back. "There are 47 of them planetside right now." 

"Understood," Gem replied. "Neutralize their disguise spells and have them remanded into Caitian custody." 

"Will do. Wave out." 

Gem turned back to the changeling. "How many more people are going to have to die, changeling? How much more blood will you spill until your thirst is quenched?" 

“As many as it takes,” the drone hissed. “For too long we have been kept down, our time of glory is at hand! Hail Chrysalis!” He reached up and snapped off one of his antennae. Almost instantly, he dropped to the ground, the blue light fading from his eyes. 

Dustin did a quick scan. “Fast-acting neurotoxin. Nothing I could have done to save it. It’s dead, Gem,” he said coldly. 

"I won't be mourning it," Gem said, turning away.

* * *

 _"Captain's log, supplemental: Rather than submit themselves to justice, the 47 changelings that invaded Cait ultimately decided to kill themselves. We've spent the week making sure that the Caitian government continues to function normally, and... mourning those who were lost."_ During this narration, Gem places flowers at the graves of each of the murdered Caitians, with the largest being placed on M’Ocona's grave. She beams away, and her log continues. 

_"My people are pacisifistic by nature. It is a rare occurrence for any Equestrian to take up arms, and even then, those who do so are usually the Royal Guard and the Princesses. But recent times require a new approach. I will be spending the next few weeks diving headlong into all forms of offensive magics, and passing on my knowledge to Lieutenant Commander Wave, if she finds she can devise new weapons."_

As Gem settles in her quarters, the room darkens, leaving half of her in shadow as she contemplates the planet outside her windows. _"My research may yet take me to darker pastures... but given the threat we face, I feel I am justified. I will not rest until Chrysalis' changelings are beaten once and for all. The time for diplomacy has passed. I may be my father's daughter... but I will not be as kind to them as he was. No more."_

She looks up. "Computer, end log entry." The scene cuts to black.


	3. Infernal Devices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew receive word from Princess Celestia that the changelings may be trying to build a new kind of energy weapon, using King Sombra's horn. They quickly go to stop them, but not all is well aboard the ship, for Captain Shadow's studies in dark magic have begun to take their toll on her.

_"Security officer's log, stardate 82614.2. The recent murder of the Caitian prime minister appears to have accelerated our war against the changeling-Romulan alliance. Word is coming from Asylum agents that Section 31, the division of Starfleet Intelligence tasked with defending the Federation from all threats, appears to have gone rogue. Members of that group are reportedly more loyal to Alan Brown than to Starfleet, and are now attempting to assist him in his fight against the United Federation of Planets."_

Things had changed aboard the Endeavour. The ship's "night mode," in which all white lights aboard the ship were turned blue, and other lights (especially on the bridge) were dimmed or turned off altogether, had been made permanent. Per captain's orders, recreational activities were canceled for the duration of the war. The vessel was now a battleship, and Gem expected her crew to act like soldiers. She herself had become colder and more strict, even to her fellow Equestrians. 

At 4:30 in the morning, Adagio was up late, sitting in the center seat, surrounded by the night-shift bridge crew: K'bleh at tactical, T'paz at the science station, and various Earth humans at the other posts. The seats for the first officer and ship's counselor were left empty. 

"Commander, a code 47 has just come in," rumbled K'bleh. "Captain's eyes only." 

"Very well," Adagio said, and pushed a button on her console. Two decks below, Gemini Shadow was fast asleep in bed. "Captain Shadow, I'm sorry to disturb you, but an urgent matter has arisen," said Adagio, via a video-screen on the wall across from Gem's bed. 

Gem sat up at once, using her blanket to hide her breasts. "Report, Ms. Dazzle," she said, her voice hoarse with sleep. 

"We have received an incoming message. Code 47." 

"Ah, the emergency line... put it through, please." 

An automated voice spoke next: "This is an emergency communiqué. It is not to be discussed with fellow officers unless deemed absolutely necessary. There will be no computer record of said transmission. Proceed with voice 

There will be no computer record of said transmission. Proceed with voice print identification." 

Gem took a drink of earl grey from a cup on her nightstand. "Shadow, Gemini. Captain, USS Endeavour." 

"Voice print verified." A second later, Princess Celestia appeared, her expression grim. From the looks of things, she was in the throne room. "Captain Shadow, you and your crew are needed in Equestria at once." 

Gem bowed her head. "But of course, your majesty. What is the problem?" 

Celestia held up a newspaper in her magic. "A break-in was reported in the Crystal Empire's royal artifact collection late last night. They took one object." 

"What was the object?" 

What Celestia said next shook Gem to her very core. "King Sombra's horn. I can say no more here, but I will give you a full briefing soon." 

Gem nodded. "Yes, Princess. We're on our way." Once the screen went dark, Gem pressed a button on the wall beside her bed and said, "Captain to the bridge. Set course for Equestria, maximum warp please. We've a royal emergency on our hands." 

* * *

Sitting around the table in the briefing room, the eight stared intently at the viewing screen. Princess Celestia's visage filled the display, worry clearly etched in her eyes. 

"But, I thought Sombra's horn was destroyed when he was defeated," Twilight queried. "The official reports all said no trace of Sombra was ever found, even after months of searching the Crystal Mountains." 

"This is what we believed, too, at the time," Celestia explained, "but after one particularly warm summer in the Crystal Empire, an object was exposed after some of the snowpack melted from the mountainside. The item was brought in for testing, and was confirmed to be Sombra's horn." 

"What good would that horn do for Brown and his cronies?" Raven asked. 

"Sombra's horn is heavily infused with dark magic. It is theoretically possible to extract that magic from the horn, but it requires another source of magic to do that. This is where the changelings enter the picture. If they can find a way to extract that magic, they could use it to paralyze all those that oppose them with fear, and effectively end their resistance. And if they use it on a planetary scale..." Celestia shivered. 

"The war will end, with them victorious," Gem finished. "They could take over the entire quadrant in a matter of months, and we all know they wouldn't stop there." Her expression was grim. "This is no time for diplomacy, ladies. We need to bring the fight to the changelings and put an end to their plan." 

"That's all well and good," Adagio said, "but we have to find them first. And they don't generally broadcast their flight plans." 

"I also imagine they won't go down without a fight," Aria added. "As much as I'd love to turn him into subatomic particles, we need to make sure no one else can take control of that horn." 

Gem paces. "Knowing the changelings, they'll probably be in Chrysalis' hive in the Badlands. During the time he was stationed there as a diplomat, my father wrote extensively of its defenses... there's an anti-magic field surrounding the entire place, and the internal architecture changes repeatedly to confuse any intruders who don't have a changeling with them as a guide. Fortunately, we've got Steno." 

Emerald raised a hand. "Yeah, but we can't exactly beam down and expect them not to kill us on sight. We'll have to disguise ourselves so we won't arouse suspicion, at least at first glance. How do we do that?" 

"Simple. Nuke 'em from orbit," Dustin said coldly. "Only way to be sure." 

Everyone turned to stare at Dustin. He simply shrugged. "Don't tell me y'all weren't thinking it." 

"Regardless, dear Dustin," Celestia countered, "there is the matter of whether or not they're still here in Equestria. Perhaps your ship could scan for the dark magic signature to verify this?" 

"We can do that," Twilight affirmed. "Our sensors can detect changeling magic, as well as our magic. We can filter those out and see if any other magical signatures exist." 

"Make it so," Gem barked. "The rest of you, in the event we do find their magical signatures, be ready." She looked back to Celestia. "Was there more you needed from us, your majesty?" 

"No, that will be all for now," Celestia said, "all I ask is that you take great care and return safely. And Dustin...please take care of yourself," she added in a worried voice. Dustin nodded as the crew rose from their seats and returned to their duty stations. 

* * *

"Planetary scan complete, Captain," Twilight reported. "No anomalous magical signatures." 

Gem swore under her breath. 

"Captain," Emerald said from the Engineering station on the bridge, "I remember reading about how the Enterprise once used ion detection to follow a ship that had long since departed from their region of space. I believe I can use similar technology to find out where Brown's ship went." 

"Do it," Gem commanded. 

Emerald tapped on her console, and watched the readouts. She smiled. "Got her, ma'am. Sending the coordinates to helm now." 

"Captain, this puts them on course for Sector L-374. That solar system was destroyed ages ago, we learned about it in history class at the Academy." 

"Wouldn't surprise me to learn that Section 31 had made some form of underground lair on one of the bigger asteroids," Emerald speculated. 

"Lay in a course, helm, maximum warp. Engage," she said coolly. 

"Sparks, is it me, or does the captain seem a little... on edge to you?" Emerald asks in an undertone, as the ship warps off into space. 

"You're not the only one who's noticed," said Twilight, looking worried. "Raven says she's been spending a *lot* of time in the holodeck lately, practicing her magic... I mean, I'll advocate magical study as much as the next girl, but this is getting strange. I'm worried about her." 

"Belay that chit-chat and focus on your duties," Gem barked. 

Twilight and Emerald sat straight up. "Yes, Captain," they said in unison. 

* * *

"Entering system L-374. Beginning scans for dark magic signatures," Twilight announced. 

"Think I found their hideout, Captain. Detecting decaying warp signatures near that large asteroid to starboard, about 0.15 parsecs distant," Emerald reported. 

"Shields and weapons at maximum," Adagio noted. 

"Take us in slow, stand ready," Gem ordered. 

The ship moved closer to the asteroid, revealing a small starship in orbit around it. The ship appeared to have a warp nacelle grafted onto the support structure under the main saucer section. 

"A destroyer? I thought they mothballed all of those!" Emerald exclaimed. 

"All but one, apparently," Adagio remarked. "Not reading any type of scans or weapons activity." 

Twilight's console beeped. "Incoming transmission from the ship," Twilight said. 

Gem frowned. "On screen." 

The image changed to reveal a familiar face, that of Milo Iscariot, changeling agent. 

"You...." Gem hissed. 

"Well well well, if it isn't Captain Goody Two Shoes," said Milo contemptuously, staring at Gem via the viewscreen. "Coming to hide with your tail between your legs?" 

"Hardly," said Gem coldly, crossing her arms. "I thought you were imprisoned, Ensign!" 

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Milo snarled, saliva flying from his mouth. "And for your information, I was, on the planet Volag-Noc in the Gamma Quadrant. At least until my Queen rescued me and turned the place into a production facility for new drones. She sent me here, to keep an eye on ol' Alan." He gestured to Alan Brown, who was sitting in a corner of the room. "I don't like working with humans, but it's thanks to him that your precious little Starfleet is ours now." 

"Why do you want Sombra's horn then?" Gem asked. 

Milo chuckled. "If you expect me to tell you that, then you're more of a dumb mule than a pony. That's for us to know, and for you to never find out. See ya." The screen went dark. 

"Alright, we're going in," Gem announces, getting to her feet. "Ms. Dazzle, you're coming with me. Bring a security team with you. Commander Shadow, you have the bridge." She marched to the turbolift doors, with Adagio following along. 

"Commander, they've put up shields, preventing us from beaming down directly," Twilight reported. 

"Find a way to disable them, then," Raven ordered. "But try not to destroy anything yet." 

"I've found the horn, sending the coordinates to the transporter room," Twilight said, tapping on her console. 

"I think I can give us a window for transport, but they'll have to move fast, if it works at all," said Emerald, tapping at her console. "Just hope they haven't changed the prefix code." 

"Prefix code?" Raven asked, confused. 

"Older starships had a prefix code, which could allow another starship to take control in the event that ship was compromised or overrun. They've since abandoned that, thank Luna, but at the time it was a neat little feature." Emerald checked her console. "Ready to transmit. We won't have much time before they discover their shields are down." 

Raven tapped her comm badge. "Bridge to transporter room, stand by, we're gonna have to do this quick if it works!" 

"Ready at your signal, Commander," Gem's voice replied through the speakers. 

Raven nodded to Emerald, who tapped on her console. She studied the readouts. "It worked! Go!" 

* * *

Gem, Adagio, and three security officers materialized in a corridor on board the destroyer. The group quickly fanned out, watching for crew members that might be passing by. Once they ascertained all was clear, they regrouped by a set of sliding doors. 

"Is this it?" Gem quietly asked Adagio, who was scanning with her tricorder. 

Adagio nodded. "It's behind these doors," she whispered.

"Here goes nothing," Gem whispered back, making several adjustments to her magic screwdriver. She pressed the button and the geode glowed and buzzed. The doors opened, and the five officers slipped into the room. 

The horn was held inside a glass case in the center of the room. Beside it was a prototype of some sort of ship-mounted energy weapon, while a small team of changelings and black-clad humans worked feverishly at computer terminals. It rather resembled a bridge, if the command chair and viewscreens were removed. They were being overseen by Milo and Brown. 

"How the hell did you get in here?!" Milo exclaimed, looking thunderstruck. 

"Very carefully," Gem shot back, raising her phaser. "Now talk, or I'll kill you both and find the information I need another way." The three security officers glanced at their captain in surprise. They'd never heard her talk like this before. 

Brown stood and walked slowly toward Gem, who still had her phaser leveled at his chest. "You got some real nerve, you know? Coming aboard my ship, waving weapons around, and demanding answers to things that, quite frankly, aren't any of your business." He smiled, a sadistic smile. "I didn't think you horsey folk had it in you. I'm actually impressed. But, since you asked so nicely, what we're doing is developing a weapon that will eliminate the Romulan Star Empire once and for all." 

"Yes, well, times have changed," said Gem icily, not moving her finger off the trigger. "Why in the world would you want to do that? You've been working with them this whole time!" 

"Only because it's convenient," Brown replied. "I helped them kill your daddy, they helped the changelings build those little fighter ships they used to take down the Golden Gate Bridge, and of course, they're responsible for creating the wolf in sheep's clothing here in the first place!" He jerked a thumb at Milo. "But I know their type. They've been planning to stab us in the back for weeks, and Iscariot mentioned your planet has some dark magic on it. He told us where to find it, and here we are." 

"Suddenly I'm reminded of that time we had to ally with the Borg to stop the Cybermen from taking over the universe," Adagio commented. 

Gem nodded. "As am I... but this time is different. I want this war to end as quickly as possible. Removing one of the combatants from the field of play might not be so bad." 

At this, Adagio looked horrified. She turned to Gem, her expression thunderous. "What in Tartarus has gotten into you? You've never been the kind of person to suggest murder as a form of problem solving! You allied with the Borg, knowing they'd stab you in the back as soon as the Cybermen were dealt with, because you knew the Cybermen were the larger threat!" 

"I am simply being pragmatic, Ms. Dazzle," Gem shot back, bright green sparks crackling between her fingers. Purple mist began to drift from her hands too. "Remove the Romulans, and we can concentrate our energies on the changelings." 

"I don't believe this!" Adagio shouted. "I'm hearing you, the woman who would give her life if it meant she could save another, advocating genocide!" 

"Speak to me like that again, Ms. Dazzle, and I'll have you court- martialed for insubordination!" Gem exclaimed. "Do I make myself clear?!" 

"Ladies, ladies, ladies....there's no need to quibble here," Brown snickered,”I'm sure you have much better things to do with your time. Now, suppose we return to the task at hand, hmm?" 

"Indeed," says Gem, trying to regain control of herself. "Princess Celestia gave us an order, and we must carry it out. Fire!" Several dozen jets of light hit the technicians, and they fall to the ground in heaps. 

"Quick! Secure the horn!" Adagio commanded, and her security officers immediately ran to the glass case where the horn was stored. 

"I don't know what you think you're doing," Brown said, drawing his phaser and aiming it at Gem, "but you're not leaving here with that thing. And, unlike your phasers, mine's set to kill." He chuckled. "Maybe I'll kill you anyway, and finish what we started earlier." 

"Oh, believe me, Alan," Gem says softly, putting her phaser back in its holster. "I don't need a phaser to kill you." Her hands glow green and purple again as she wraps them around the other man's neck, gripping tight. The dark magic coursing through her fingers overwhelms the synapses in his brain, and the pressure exerted by her hands causes him to choke. His eyes bulge, and he eventually collapses to the floor, dead. 

Gem turns to Milo, her eyes full of hate. "And then there's you, the loathsome little traitor... would you like to join your comrade in arms down there, or become a prisoner of war instead? The choice is yours." 

Adagio can only stare in shock, having watched her captain kill a person using only her magic. Milo was equally as shocked. "You--you were supposed to be such a pacifist! What--how--YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He pushed roughly against Gem and Adagio, attempting to sprint from the room, the thoughts of being either dead or Gem's prisoner both equally repugnant. 

"SUPPOSED to be," Gem snarls, grabbing Milo's arms and bending them back. The chitin groans and cracks visibly. "But times have changed! I cannot afford such luxuries anymore! In this brave new universe you and yours have made, it's kill or be killed!" Then she grabs Alan's phaser in her telekinesis and fires, point-blank. Milo falls to the floor, the light in his eyes going out. 

Gem steps back and dusts off her hands. "We return to the ship," she barks. "Endeavour, five to beam up, plus one object!" The away team and the glass case containing the horn disappear. 

* * *

_"Security officer's log, supplemental. The events which I have been witness to disturb me greatly. I don't want to believe that Captain Shadow is rapidly becoming a threat, not only to our enemies, but to us as well. However, the evidence is as clear as day. I suspect the captain has been tainted with dark magic, but I cannot confirm my suspicions without alerting the rest of the ship, and possibly putting all of us at risk. I must continue in my duties, but I will not hesitate to stop her if she makes an attempt to harm any crew member aboard this vessel."_

Adagio studied the readouts on her console. "Sensors indicate the facility inside the asteroid has been neutralized, Captain. The explosives inside the shuttlecraft we piloted in seem to have done their job." Her voice was flat and without emotion. 

"Excellent," Gem responds. "And the horn?" 

"Given back to Princess Cadance," Emerald replies. "They're going to put one of Prince Shining Armor's shield spells around it, then bury it underground so no one can try to pull this trick again." 

"Very good." Gem settles in her chair and steeples her fingers. "Helm, set course for the Gamma quadrant... and the planet Volag-Noc. And when we arrive, activate Ms. Wave's invisibility spell. We don't need to attract any undue attention." 

"Why there, ma'am?" Sonata asked. 

"Before his timely demise, our old friend Ensign Iscariot mentioned that world was being used to create new changeling drones," Gem replied. "Beyond that, we know nothing else. We need to find out exactly what it is they're doing, and then stop it." She eyes Sunset. "I'd like you and Steno Pad to take this mission, Ms. Shimmer." 

Sunset gulped. "Y-yes, Captain.”

"Course laid in, ma'am," Aria reported.

"Warp 7," Gem says. "Engage." And the ship warped off into the night. 


	4. Enemy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sunset and Steno discover a terrible plot by the changelings, the rest of the crew grapple with Gem's darkening personality.

Gem began to dream almost as soon as her eyes closed. Rather than somewhere on the ship, she was in the living room of Shadowfall. The lights were low, and the grandfather clock in the living room chimed twelve times. The sky outside was cloudy. Then came the sound of hooves, and Orion Shadow came downstairs, his expression grim. “Gemini, you and I need to have a talk,” he said, in a stern voice.

Gem gulped. “Father… how are you doing this? I’m halfway across the galaxy right now!”

“Yes, you are,” said Orion. “Please, don’t change the subject. We’re not here to talk about me, we’re here to talk about you.” He locked eyes with his eldest daughter. “Your mother and I didn’t raise you to be a murderer, Gemini.”

“How do you know about that?” Gem asked. “I haven’t told anyone!”

“Gemini, this is your subconscious we’re talking about,” Orion replied. “If it happened to you, I know about it.” He placed a hoof on her knee. “Gemini… I know things are hard for you right now. Half my five year mission was consumed with the Dominion War… it was only because I had your mother around that I was able to keep myself in check. And I know you’re distraught about the loss of the Caitian prime minister… but that doesn’t justify all of this.” With his own magic, he floated a few spell books into the room. Gem had been reading them recently, and they were all about dark magic. “Gemini, you know damned well why this sort of magic was banned by the Princesses. After Nightmare Moon and Sombra, Celestia knew she couldn’t risk those spells being used again. She had them-”

“Locked away in the gem caves beneath the palace, where no pony could find them,” Gem finished. “Until Tirek found them during his rampage! He intended to use them, but Twilight caught up to him, and he was sent back to Tartarus before he could return to the caves! Father, how is any of this relevant?!”

“It’s relevant because, daughter of mine, you’re walking a very dangerous path!” Orion shouted. “You’ve just murdered two people in cold blood! Yes, i am well aware that both of them are responsible for my death and the current war you’re fighting, but that doesn’t make it right! Murder is never justified, always wrong!”

“Easy for you to say,” Gem spat. “You spent all the Dominion War on the edges of battle! The closest thing you saw to front-line fighting was when Benjamin Sisko recruited 600 other ships to retake Deep Space Nine, and he told you personally he felt our magic could give Starfleet an edge! But me?! I’ve been tortured, assimilated, captured, rescued, and captured again, and just in the last month, I’ve watched dozens of ships get destroyed by Romulan fighters! And during all that time, I stuck to that moral code you instilled in me, because I believed you were right! But not anymore!” She stood up, green energy and purple mist emanating from her hands. “When M’Ocana was killed, I knew the time for peace and diplomacy was over. I didn’t like killing Brown or Milo, but I had no choice. It was either kill, or be killed.”

“That line of thinking can only get you so far, Gemini,” Orion said coldly. “Ask Princess Luna what happens when dark magic consumes somepony. No matter how hard you try to keep it at bay, it will change you. You’ll never be the person you were.”

“Right now, it’s all I’ve got,” Gem finished, turning her back on him. “Leave me be, Father. Come back when you’ve seen sense.”

“I’ll wait until you have,” Orion said sadly, before making his way back upstairs.

* * *

_“Counselor’s personal log, stardate 82634.8. We’re headed to the Gamma Quadrant for an undercover mission to investigate the changelings’ hideout there. Captain Shadow believes I would be a good candidate to lead the investigation. Speaking of whom…”_

Sunset is sitting in her office, with Raven, Aria, Sonata, Twilight, and Emerald all there too. “So, we’re all here for the same thing… to discuss our captain’s behavior recently.” Sunset shivered. “Her emotions are unlike anything I’ve ever seen from her before… it’s like they’re being warped and twisted.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice,” said Emerald. “She hasn’t been the same since we went to Cait. Something is seriously wrong with her, I know it.”

“But she won’t tell me what’s going on,” added Raven. “As soon as her duty shift is over, she goes to her quarters and locks the door. The only times I see her are when we’re on the bridge now.”

“She snaps more, too,” Sonata added. “And when she’s not doing that, she’s being really… calm. Unnervingly calm.”

“I think Adagio knows more than she’s telling us,” said Aria. “But she won’t say anything either. Like she doesn’t want to.”

Sunset sighed. “Girls, I hope it doesn’t come to this… but if this gets worse, I think we’ll have to consider declaring her unfit for duty.”

“Can we even do that?” Emerald asked.

Twilight nodded. “Starfleet orders state that if a ship’s commanding officer is deemed to be unfit for duty by the Chief Medical Officer, said commanding officer can be removed from duty. That means Sunset could recommend Dustin declare Gem unfit for duty, and Raven would become acting captain.”

Raven gulped. “I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

* * *

“General Order 121, Section A, clearly states that, and I quote, ‘the chief medical officer has the power to relieve an officer or crewman of his or her duties (including one of superior rank) if, in the CMO's professional judgment, the individual is medically unfit, compromised by an alien intelligence, or otherwise exhibits behavior that indicates seriously impaired judgment,’” Dustin explained to Sunset as the two talked in Dustin’s office. “However, ‘she actin’ all cray-cray’ isn’t admissable. I will need to certify the diagnosis and provide the testing results, or there has to be other clear evidence, such as attempted suicide.”

“Why do they make it so tough to do this?” Sunset asked, frustrated.

“Partly so the XO doesn’t go off half-cocked and declare the captain unfit because they don’t agree with the captain’s methodology.” Dustin stood and paced behind his desk. “Declaring someone unfit means a battery of psychological tests, physical examinations, and other things that I’m sure the captain won’t stand for.”

“But what about what happened to Alan Brown and Milo?” Sunset queried. “You can’t deny there was excessive force used in their deaths, and that it was completely unnecessary!”

“Unless Adagio wants to give sworn testimony to that effect, it’s the captain’s word against everyone else who wasn’t actually there. I wouldn’t be surprised if she tried to claim Special Order 66715 applied in this case as well,” Dustin sighed.

“No one’s ever proven that it was a real order, and even so, it only covered Deep Space 9!” Sunset spat.

“No one’s ever proven it wasn’t one, either,” Dustin replied coolly.

Sunset grunted in frustration. “Why are you so bent on defending her? Has she gotten to you, too?”

Dustin leaned across the desk and fixed his gaze on Sunset. “Nobody’s ‘gotten’ to me. I’m merely playing devil’s advocate, and pointing out exactly the types of things that will happen at the inevitable court-martial that will follow a starship captain being removed from duty. All I’m saying is,” he continued, dropping his voice to a near -whisper, “you all better be damn sure of what you’re doing before you do it. If it’s legit, I got your back, all the i’s will be dotted and the t’s crossed.” He slid a PADD across to Sunset. “This is a list of things that she can be immediately removed from duty for committing. If she does any of these, don’t hesitate to act, and I’ll get the certification rolling. But, whoever witnesses it better be ready to stand up in a military court and swear to Celestia’s ample flank that this is what happened.” Dustin sat back down in his chair.

Sunset took the PADD and stood. “Dustin, you know I wouldn’t do this lightly--”

Dustin held up his hand. “I know. I’ve seen how Gem’s acting, too. It worries me. Just...don’t let her harm herself or anyone else.”

Sunset nodded and exited the office. Dustin placed his feet up on his desk and stared ahead at nothing, trying to ease his mind about the hurricane about to strike.

* * *

The two-person shuttle flew silently toward the former prison planet of Volag-Noc, hidden from detection courtesy of Emerald Wave’s invisibility spell. Inside were Sunset and Steno Pad, both of them in humanoid changeling form. The planet was cold and snowy, with hundreds of caves dotting across the surface. Steno guided the shuttle to a large pile of rocks and climbed out, with Sunset following.

Sunset’s changeling form was a little shorter than her normal human one, with compound blue eyes, dark chitin in place of skin, thin insect wings, a curved horn, and fangs. Since it was only a surface-level disguise, she could not gather love, but figured most changelings wouldn’t notice.

Steno took out his tricorder and scanned the area. “The main entrance to the hive is the larger cave, near the bottom and slightly to the right. Everything else appears to be booby-trapped against unwanted invaders. I see two changeling lifeforms out on patrol at the far edge of the cave field.”

Sunset groaned. “Lovely. I still have my doubts about this. What if I’m recognized? I’ll jeopardize not only my life, but yours as well, and who knows what will happen if they discover Starfleet’s nosing around.”

“Sunset,” Steno soothed, “no one ever said life as a Starfleet officer was going to be easy. This is intelligence we need to aid our fight. Equestria’s also been reporting an increase in missing foals, and everything we know points us to here. We need to know what’s going on, and we need to stop it, and quickly.”

“I know,” Sunset said, “I just have so much on my mind lately, what with the captain and all.”

“You need to keep your focus here, on this mission. The captain has others watching, and I know if something drastic happens, they’ll step in.” Steno peeked out from around the rocks. “Looks like our best chance to get in. You ready?”

Sunset took a deep breath, and nodded. Together, the two stepped out from their hiding place and walked, calmly and naturally, toward the hive entrance.

The other changelings simply nod as Steno and Sunset enter the hive. It looks a lot like the one in Equestria's Badlands, with ever-changing architecture and various drones flying here and there, all of them bipeds.

One of the security guards approaches the two and points at them. "You and you! State your business!"

"Important hive business," Steno barked at once. "Top secret. You don't expect me to go blathering in public, do you?" He drew himself up to his full height. "I have the ear of the Queen herself. How do you think she'd react if word got around that a lowly security drone knew secret intelligence?"

The drone shrank back from Steno’s imperious tone. “Y-y -y-yes, sir, my deepest apologies. Please pass.” The drone stepped aside, and Steno and Sunset walked deeper into the hive.

Following the pathway, the two eventually found themselves deep inside an underground cavern. The ceiling was high, with swarms of changelings performing various tasks. Some walked, others flew about with their wings. The entire chamber pulsed with an eerie greenish glow. Sunset and Steno were awestruck at the complexity of this hive, the immense size of it being testimony that it was here for quite some time without being detected.

Sunset closes her eyes and reaches out, not with her unicorn magic, but with her empathic powers, searching for signs of fear and unhappiness. "I think I can feel them," she whispers to Steno, "But I'm not sure... there's too much interference from these others."

“Then I guess we’ll have to go deeper,” he replied.

The two worked their way toward the central core of the hive. “Yes, I’m getting more,” Sunset said, still probing ahead with her empathic powers. “There’s a large concentration to the northwest, and faint readings to the north.”

Steno paused. He looked ahead. “North appears to be the regeneration chamber. I wonder if that’s where the reprogramming and conversion happens.”

A sudden commotion stopped Sunset from answering, and the two watched as the changelings parted to form an aisle, along which a taller changeling approached. Sunset’s breath hitched in her throat, and she quickly struggled to regain composure. Of all the changelings she could have run in to…

“So these are the visitors I was informed about,” the tall changeling purred. “Does the Queen not trust in my abilities?”

“We are merely observers, to see how things are progressing,” Steno quickly answered. “I am Steno, and this is Quiver. I apologize, I don’t believe we’ve ever met before.”

“Oh, of course. I am Pincer, in charge of the Queen’s new reprogramming and conversion program. As you can see, we are using the pony foals to facilitate the creation of new drones. Once we strip their minds clean, we can then mold them into perfect little drones, and then give them the new changeling bodies.” She smiled. “I was one of the first to receive the new body style, as a reward for my loyalty. And, my knowledge of the ponies form living among them allowed me to be placed in charge here.”

“I see,” Sunset acknowledged, “it appears to be running fairly well.”

“Indeed,” Pincer replied. She studied Sunset. “Why do you seem familiar to me?”

Sunset shrugged. “I do not know, I do not believe we’ve ever met.”

Pincer looked wary, but accepted Sunset’s answer. “Very well. I will leave you two to explore, I have much to do. Any one of my helpers can answer any questions you have.” She turned, giving one last glance to Sunset, before walking back down the pathway.

Steno glanced at Sunset. “What was that all about?” he whispered.

Sunset whispered back, “That was my former foster mother.”

Steno looked thunderstruck. "But Orion adopted you! I was there the day he signed the papers!"

Sunset nodded. "Before I found him, I lived with Pincer... but she was calling herself Cherry Jubilee back then. Her cherry farm was a front for changeling conversions, she used to work the foals out in the fields all day until they were too tired to resist. When she got to me, I bucked her in the teeth and jumped on the first train to Ponyville that I could find."

She headed toward the regeneration chamber, trying to keep her own emotions in check. In truth, she was boiling mad, not to mention frightened.

The regeneration chamber is filled with dozens and dozens of green pods, not unlike the ones Sunset and her crewmates had been held in when the changelings took control of Starbase 421. Inside are pony foals in various stages of transforming: some are still ponies, others are half-changeling, and still more are nearly all changeling, with only a few pony traits left behind.

Sunset gasps, horrorstruck. "How... how are we supposed to get them out?" she asks Steno. "There's so many of them..."

“It seems the ones you’ve been sensing are the new arrivals,” Steno postulated. “I can sense the ones that are near to full conversion, and their minds are only full of devotion to Chrysalis. We might be able to deprogram some of the ones that are only beginning the conversion process, or are at less than halfway through…but to do that, we’ll need to fight our way out through that.” He gestured toward the main chamber, swarming with changelings.

Sunset lights her horn and lets her hands glow. "Should we take the direct approach?"

Steno shrugged and drew his phaser, setting it for wide-angle stun. “Eh, why not. Tartarus knows I’ve lived a full and wonderful life.”

Sunset nods, and with a loud battlecry, dives into the horde of changelings, making full use of the fire magic that gave her her cutie mark all those years ago. The fire, of course, only singes the changelings, since she can't bring herself to kill anyone.

"Now I remember you," Pincer purrs, from somewhere above Sunset's head. "I was there the day you got that cutie mark, Sunset Shimmer." She dives, plunging her fangs into Sunset's neck. "I'm so glad you finally came home!" She laughs haughtily. "By the time I'm done with you, you'll be a soldier for Chrysalis, just like I always wanted!"

“NO!” Steno yells, firing his phaser. The beam hits its mark, striking Pincer and causing her to fall away from Sunset. Steno rushes over to her and checks her neck. “Damn, it went deep, we need to get out of here!”

That's when Adagio and a phalanx of security staff, including Lieutenant K'bleh, appear from the shadows. "Get her back to the ship," Adagio orders Steno. "We'll take things over from here!" She taps her badge, "Endeavour, emergency transport to sickbay immediately!" Steno and Sunset disappear in a shower of sparkles, and Adagio leads her team into the fight.

* * *

"...And the security teams are working on containing the drones now, Captain," Raven said, informing Gem of the situation. Both of them were in Gem's ready room.

Gem nodded, looking up from her PADD. "Excellent. Get those who can be saved aboard, either through the transporters or the shuttles. We can take them back to Equestria from there." She taps her badge. "Captain to sickbay, what's Miss Shimmer's status?"

“Deep puncture wounds to the neck. She was lucky the fangs missed the major blood vessels. Apart from that, no other injuries, and at present, no signs of changeling conversion. I’m going to keep her in isolation for 48 hours to make sure nothing manifests,” Dustin reported. “We’re also preparing Holodeck 2 into a makeshift shelter for the rescued foals.”

"Very good. Shadow out." Gem leans back in her chair and thinks. "There is still the matter of the hive... phasers set to stun will only hold them for so long. Knowing them, they'll likely redouble their conversion efforts after this, unless we destroy the hive first. But with what? A barrage of photon torpedoes?"

Raven sighed. “Captain, permission to speak freely?”

Gem nodded.

“Gem, where does this end? I fully agree, this hive needs to be destroyed so it can’t be used for the purposes it has been, but then what? You know that they’ll only set up somewhere else, if they haven’t already. More importantly, seeing you be so calm about wiping something off the face of a planet is unsettling, to say the least. You, my sister, who wouldn’t even squish a parasprite when we were kids … I don’t know if I like this new side of you, Gem.”

"We've made too many compromises already," Gem snarls, getting to her feet and glaring at Raven. "Too many retreats. They invade our space and we fall back. They assimilate innocents, and we fall back. Not again! The line must be drawn here, this far, no further! And I will make them pay for what they've done!" She slams her fist on the table. "I will not rest until each and every changeling belonging to Queen Chrysalis is destroyed! I'll kill her myself if I have to! Then, and only then, will I be satisfied!"

Raven remained neutral in expression, even as her insides roiled with grief and sadness at the state of her beloved sister. “Understood, Captain. I will have the torpedoes programmed for maximum destructive power, and ready at your order. I would respectfully ask, however, for you to consider the following: In this galaxy, there's a mathematical probability of three million Earth-type planets. And in all of the universe, three million million galaxies like this. And in all of that... and perhaps more, only one of each of us.” Raven stood. “Don’t destroy the one named Gemini.” She turned and walked out of the ready room.

* * *

"Alright everyone, I think that's the last of them," Adagio said to her team. "Good work, everyone! Let's start rounding up the foals." The security team saluted and quickly got to work in the regeneration chamber.

Emerald's voice came from Adagio's commbadge. "Wave to Dazzle. Gem wants me to nuke the hell out of the hive. By which I mean, send a barrage of photon torpedoes at it. And I don't want to do it. This is wrong, even for war. Should I talk to her about it?"

Adagio shivered. It was as she had feared; her captain was becoming as bloodthirsty as her mirror counterpart was, the only difference being Gem was motivated out of a sense of revenge, of pure anger. Talking to her would do no good. And she had seen with her own eyes how cruel Gem could become, thinking back to how callously she had cut down both Brown and Milo. “We can’t allow the changelings to continue to use this as a base of operations. If the captain has given the order to destroy this hive, then we must carry that order out. And since this is wartime, and we are neutralizing an enemy stronghold, it is a valid and lawful order, whether we agree with it or not. For now, continue with your preparations. Dazzle out.” She closed the commlink and sighed.

K’bleh, overhearing part of the conversation, approached Adagio. “Is it true what you said about the captain and Captain Brown?”

Adagio nodded. “It is. I saw it happen.”

K’bleh snorted. “This is not like our captain. She is not acting in an honorable manner.”

Adagio’s shoulders sagged. “Nothing about war is honorable.” She walked off to supervise the release of the prisoners.

* * *

_"Captain's log, supplemental. The changeling prisoners have been safely delivered into our care, we will be placing them in holodeck 2 for the journey back to Equestria. I have also ordered the immediate destruction of the Volag-Noc hive, to prevent something like this from happening again."_

"Miss Dazzle, fire photon torpedoes, full strength," Gem ordered.

"Yes Captain," said Adagio tonelessly. She pushed a button on the console, and a dozen photon torpedoes streaked away from the ship and onto the hive far below, before detonating.

Gem rose. "Set course for Equestria, warp 8." Sonata did so, and the ship zoomed away.

* * *

In her dream that night, Gem was on the bridge as always, but the room was devoid of people. Even the familiar thrum of the ship’s engines was nowhere to be found. The lights were low, and the air cold. She shivered.

Then the turbo lift doors slid open, and a voice said: “Well well well, you’ve been busy, haven’t you?” It was her voice, and yet it wasn’t. Mirror Gem, clad in the uniform of the Imperial Starfleet, strode onto the bridge and evaluated her prime counterpart’s appearance with a smirk. “The word in Hell is that you killed a couple of people, other me. Then you murdered an entire hive full of changelings! And I thought you were the good twin!”

“I am,” Gem spat. “But the necessity of war forced me to kill those people! I didn’t want to!”

Mirror Gem threw her head back and laughed. “Ahahahahahaha! You don’t expect me to believe that line of nonsense, do you? You’re me! You’ll never admit it, but there’s a part of you that hated Brown for what he was. You wanted him dead! It’s only fair, he wanted the same of you!” She grinned darkly. “Did you enjoy it?”

Gem looked scandalized. “Of course I didn’t! What do you think I am, a monster?!”

Mirror Gem shook her head. “Not at all. I think you’re becoming more and more like me with every passing day. You might not have liked it now, but you will soon. There will come a day where not only to you look forward to killing someone, you seek it out on purpose. And on that day, you and I really will be alike.” She looked deep into her other self’s eyes. “I can see that darkness in you, Gemini. Why don’t you embrace it?”

"I will not!" Gem shouted, leaping to her feet. Her hands glowed green and purple as she prepared a spell. "Begone, foul demon!" A ball of electricity flew right toward Mirror Gem, and... nothing happened. The ball flew through Mirror Gem's chest and exploded, destroying the helm console.

"You can't kill a girl who's already dead, sister of mine," Mirror Gem purred, smirking. "At least, dead for now. The funny thing about dark magic is that it can... resurrect people. Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it!" She laughed more, and it was only then that Gem woke up, her body drenched in cold sweat and the sound of evil laughter echoing in her ears. She took several deep breaths, and as she looked in the mirror near her bed, she thought she could see her other self's scarred visage, looking back at her.

* * *

Back in sickbay, Sunset was reading a PADD, looking very concerned. "Dustin, I've been looking over some reports Raven sent me... it seems Gem is getting more and more bloodthirsty by the minute. Even Dusk has noticed... he's spent the last two days in his quarters, not daring to come out."

Dustin finished making notes of Sunset’s bio -readings, and looked at Sunset with a serious expression. “Okay, so what do we attribute this to? Stress of combat, her witnessing the assassination of M’Ocana which triggered a PTSD-style flashback to her father’s murder, possession by dark magic? After our last little chat, I’ve started a document trail on the captain, more of a ‘just in case’ thing, mind you. Everyone I’ve talked to is in agreement that there’s something amiss. One thing’s for certain, and that is we can’t rush into anything, despite what our gut feelings might be.”

Sunset nodded. "If I could, I'd bring her into my office and not let her leave until I can find out what's wrong with her... but she wouldn't stand for that in her current mood. We just have to see what happens next." She shakes her head and rises. "Am I free to go? I'd like to go check in on the foals."

“Everything seems to be okay, so I’ll release you,” Dustin said, comparing the results of the bioscan to Sunset’s last physical, “but if you start feeling odd in any way, you get your keister back here beyond immediately.” He places a hand on Sunset’s shoulder. “I’m just as worried as you are, believe me. I’m gonna go talk to Dusk and see what he can tell me. Maybe we can use that to get Gem to turn around before it’s too late.” He steps back and prepares to leave the room. “I don’t really want to have to invoke Regulation 121-A, but if it comes down to that, in the interest of saving not only countless other lives but saving Gem also, you have my word it will be done. Keep me informed.” With that, Dustin leaves the isolation room, leaving Sunset to get back into her uniform and return to duty.

* * *

Holodeck 2 has been made to look like an enormous playground, plus a buffet of replicated food for the foals to snack on. There are also plenty of trees, with hammocks in between for everypony to sleep comfortably.

When Sunset enters, the gathered ponies stop and look. Some of the half-changelings flitter over to her. "Whoa... you're Sunset Shimmer, right?" says one, a bright blue pegasus filly with yellow eyes.

Sunset nods. "Yeah, that's me. I'm the ship's counselor." She smiled. "What's your name, sweetie?"

"Skyblaze!" says the pegasus, flying around in circles. "They talk about you and all the other hyoomans all the time at school! You're famous!"

"Can you show us the captain?" asks a bright red unicorn colt. "I hear she's the coolest ever!"

Sunset kept the smile frozen on her face. She wasn’t fully prepared for this. “The captain’s very busy at the moment, but I can talk to her and see if I can get her to visit down here, would that be okay?” All of the foals gathered around cheered in agreement.

“Good!” Sunset said cheerily, all the while dreading the captain’s reaction to seeing the half-changeling foals, the result of Chrysalis’s twisted scheme to take over Equestria. “In the meantime, let’s do something fun!”

"Okay!" Everypony cheers.

"What kinds of games do you play?" asks Skyblaze. "Do you play tag?"

"I can play tag," said Sunset, smiling back. "Why do you ask?"

Skyblaze grinned and tapped Sunset's shoulder with her hoof before zooming away. "'Cause you're it!" The foals run away, yelling and laughing gleefully.

Sunset laughed, chasing after the group of foals, selecting her target. It felt good to relax and cut loose, and it was equally as heartening to see that, for most of the foals, they still had the same playful streak they had before the unpleasantness happened. For now, though, the only pressing issue was the game itself, and Sunset surrendered willingly to it.

* * *

The turbolift doors to the bridge slid open and Dustin strode purposefully onto the bridge. Never breaking stride, he called out, “Captain Shadow. Ready Room. Now.” He walked to the ready room and entered, the doors sliding shut behind him.

"Ah, Doctor Hoofer," said Gem, getting up from her desk. "May I be of assistance?" She seemed remarkably calm for someone who'd been busy committing violent acts.

Dustin’s demeanor never changed. “Sit. There’s a pressing matter we need to discuss, and it concerns the mental health and well -being of the captain of this vessel. As Chief Medical Officer, acting on concerns raised by ship’s staff, this issue must be addressed immediately.” He plunks himself down in a chair across from Gem and stares at her hard.

"Dustin, I am perfectly healthy in every way," Gem says, looking annoyed. "As your own data has proven! In the last few weeks, I have only been doing my best to ensure that the present conflict ends as quickly as possible, by any means necessary! But by all means, say your piece! I am curious to learn what my loyal crew have been discussing behind my back."

“Spare me the indignant martyr act, Captain,” Dustin retorted, “this new bloodlust you seem to have developed tells me you’re anything but ‘perfectly healthy in every way’. A whole hive of changelings? Impressive. Even Celestia didn’t go that far, and she’d been dealing with them longer than you have! Oh, and before you decide to conduct a little witch-hunt of your very own, let me remind you that this is an official psychiatric evaluation, admissible in Starfleet military court, and such an action would lead me to suspect you have a persecution complex, under which I could have you relieved of command.” Dustin leaned back. “Now then…shall we try to find out what’s eating away at you and see if we can fix it?”

Gem meets Dustin's eyes as she weighs how to answer. "Very well. How would you like to begin?"

“From the beginning,” Dustin said softly. “I want to know what’s been going on in the mind of Gemini Shadow, and why she’s not only fighting a war with the changelings, but with herself as well. This isn’t like you,” he noted, indicating the martial appearance of the ship, “and I know that someone with your deeply ingrained sense of justice and decency must be having a hard time sleeping at night.”

"I've been having terrible nightmares..." Gem says at last. "One about my father, another about... her, the other me... and when I saw... when I saw M'Ocana get murdered... it made me think of my father..." She looks down. "I am tired, Dustin. I am tired of being attacked and beaten on for every conceivable direction. I am tired of having everything I love being taken away from me. I am tired of this damned war. It must end. And I intend to end it the only way I can ... if that means sacrificing a few eggs, then so be it. No one else should have to feel what I feel... and if I can’t make this work, no one will."

Dustin sighed. “Gem, this isn’t your personal fight. You’re not doing this alone, the entirety of Starfleet is trying to bring this to a close, preferably with as little bloodshed on both sides as possible. This isn’t easy for anyone, and seeing what you’ve seen only makes it worse for you. Gem, I implore you, if it comes down to it, invoke Regulation 619, which states, and I’m quoting, ‘The commanding officer must relieve themselves of command if their current mission leaves them emotionally compromised and unable to make rational decisions.’ You’re going down a very dark path, Gem. It doesn’t have to be like this, just don’t shut us out. We want to help you.”

There is a very long silence. Finally, she speaks. "I will invoke regulation 619... but not yet."

"Bridge to Captain, we have arrived at Equestria," says Aria, via Gem’s commbadge.

"Excellent news," Gem replies. "Let's bring the prisoners home, everyone."

“Very well,” Dustin says, rising from his chair and walking to the door. “Oh, one more thing. Before I came here, I spoke to Dusk. You remember him? I’m sure you do. He told me that he’d been avoiding you for the past few days. When I asked him why, he told me, and again, I’m quoting, ‘She’s starting to remind me of her. I can’t go through that again.’ Just so you know.” He exits the ready room before Gem can respond.


	5. The Edge of Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem returns to the Mirror Universe to assist that dimension's version of her crew in their own war.

The Galaxy-class ISS Endeavour drifted aimlessly through space. Her hull was severely damaged, its metal surface scarred, pockmarked, and heavily degraded. Most of the original crew members were dead, leaving only the senior staff and a skeleton crew.  _"Captain's log, stardate 82933.4: We have no warp drive, so we are relying on impulse power alone to maneuver us through space. The changeling war is almost over... the Terran empire has been completely taken over, so we're en route to Equestria to make a final stand.”_ In her ready room, Raven looked out the viewport at the sky outside, with Adagio next to her. "How much longer until we get to Equestria?" she asked.

"Approximately another week and a half, Captain," Adagio replied. "If we had functioning warp drive…"

"I know, I know!" Raven grumbled. "Those Empress-forsaken Romulans are lucky we're crippled. We could have ended the war in a month, with the Equestrian Solar Empire gaining complete control." She took a breath, calming herself. "What about Operation Crossover?"

"Still being worked on," said Adagio. "Wave estimates the rebuilt dimensional ring should be ready in the next day or so. What do you have in mind?"

Raven sighed. "We can't defeat our enemies by conventional means, Ms. Dazzle. Not weapons, not magic. The fleet has been infested so thoroughly I doubt there even is a Terran Empire anymore. There's only one thing for us to do." She gazed at a picture of her dead sister's Federation counterpart. "We're going to her world, and demanding she help us, whether she wants to or not." She gazed at her hand and felt the magic flow through her fingers. "Given how she risked her neck once before... I believe she'll do so again. All she needs is... a push." She looked back to Adagio. "You're dismissed."

Adagio nodded and quickly left, leaving Raven behind.

* * *

_"Captain's log, stardate 82939.2. A peculiar energy signature has appeared just beyond a nearby moon, we are moving to investigate."_

"Report!" barked Gemini Shadow, striding onto the bridge. The lights were turned down low, shrouding the room in semi-darkness, save for the glow of panels and blue emergency lights.

"Captain, the signature bears some resemblance to the same dimension shifting technology created by your deceased mirror counterpart," said Adagio.

Raven looked thunderstruck. "But how? I thought we purged those blueprints from the Federation's database!"

"From the _Federation’s_ database, sister," Gem echoed. "Chances are our other selves still have access to those blueprints."

"Ma'am, we're being hailed," Adagio interrupted. Gem gave the order to put the other ship on the view screen, and a second later, the war-torn, damaged bridge of the other Endeavour appeared, with the bridge crew present.

Captain Raven Shadow stared Gem down. "Captain... as fellow Equestrians... given the circumstances surrounding us… we come in peace."

The bridge crew looked at the viewscreen in varying degrees of shock and horror. Raven half-whispered, “What the hell happened over there?”

Adagio studied her readouts. “Their weapons are barely functioning, their shields are all but gone. No warp signatures, only impulse power detected.”

"That's not the only problem," said Emerald from her station. Her face was uncharacteristically grim, even with the data that was reflected off the lenses of her glasses. "They have a truly mind boggling amount of structural damage to practically every area of the ship barring the bridge, and even that is barely holding together. I don't know how they've managed to survive this long, but they won't be able to for very much longer." She looked across the room at Gem. "Captain, we've gotta help them."

Gem nodded. "I agree, Commander. Take as many of your staff as you can spare to their ship and begin repairs. If there are any injured, have them brought to our sickbay." She turned back to the screen. "Captain Shadow, would you like to come aboard? I'm willing to give you and yours all the help we can, but we need more information."

"Better make it quick, Captain," said Mirror Adagio. "We don't know when the Romulans will strike us again."

* * *

“The Terran Empire fell quickly,” Mirror Raven explained, sipping a cup of hot coffee, “thanks in part to a two-part attack by both the changelings and the Romulans. The changelings struck first, aided by Romulan technology, to soften the command structure of the Empire, allowing the Romulans to sweep in and decimate their defenses. Due to our treaty with them, we were obligated to offer aid when they called, and we fought valiantly. But, we’re only one ship, and soon the prolonged battles had taken their toll, as you have seen.”

“And what of Equestria? And the Empresses?” Gem asked, with concern in her voice.

Mirror Raven took another sip of coffee. “The Empresses were always too strong for the changelings, and Chrysalis knew this. Now, with the might of the Terran Empire under her holey hoof, and with the Romulans at her side, they now seek to finish us off completely. We are on our way there, at the Empresses’ request, for one final stand against the invading fleet.”

Gem shivered. "You paint a grim picture indeed, Captain... nevertheless, I've already instructed my navigation officer to follow you. The Equestrian race will not be vanquished, not in your universe nor my own." She slams her fist on the desk on the word 'not'. "I've had to do many unpleasant things these last few months... annihilating an invading fleet will be another item on the list." She pinches her nose. "I take no joy in it, unlike my late other self." She shook her head. "Of course, having her appearing in my dreams every night is no help."

Mirror Raven eyed Gem warily. “I find myself beginning to worry about you. That scares me, because I really don’t care whether you live or die, truth be told. What scares me more is your revelation that you speak to my dead sister on a regular basis. Regardless, we’ll take all the help we can get.”

Gem raised an eyebrow. "Something must be wrong with me if I'm worrying you, of all people. Even so, our mission continues." She takes a sip of her tea. "Assuming the battle is won and the Solar Empire lives to see another day, what will you do? Attempt a takeover of the Terran Empire?" She thinks. "Calyx might be of help, assuming she exists in your universe."

“That name is not familiar to me,” Mirror Raven replied. “Beyond the battle we face, there has been no discussion of future plans. We need to dwell on the here and now, not make lofty plans for a future that may never come to fruition. We have one mission now — annihilate the changeling race and all that stand with them, or die fighting. Even with the technological advances of the Empire and the Romulans, your weaponry is stronger than anything we have developed. You can help turn the tide of battle. Do you stand with us, and will you actually fight by our side, or are your promises just more empty bureaucratic words designed to placate instead of actually doing something?”

Gem offers Mirror Raven her hand. "Upon my word as a fellow officer, and an Equestrian... we will stand with you, and fight until every scrap of our enemies lies banished from the world." She knew her crew would have doubts, but if there was ever a moment to remind them who led them, it was now. "The Equestrian race shall prevail, as it must." Somewhere deep inside her mind, Mirror Gem laughed uproariously.

* * *

“Dusk, you need to relax,” Twilight said as the two worked together in the botany lab. “I know you heard we’re going back into the mirror universe, but you have our protection now. Dustin removed the tracker so the sisters can’t see you, and we’ll keep you here on the ship so you won’t be harassed, okay?”

“That’s not what I’m worried the most about,” Dusk answered, “it’s Gem. She’s becoming more and more like the Gem from my world. I know you’ve seen the difference.”

Twilight nods. "She's been getting worse every day... I wouldn't be at all surprised if she starts threatening to kill people just because they made her mad." She shakes her head. "But our hands are tied. We can't yet have her removed from duty, because she's still carrying out her mission, even if her methods are ... unorthodox." She gives Dusk's hand a squeeze. "I don't know how bad it will get, but... I can promise you that you're still a valuable member of our crew, and we love you very much." She giggles slightly. "You're like the little brother I never had."

Dusk blushes. “Aw, thanks, Twilight. I know it’s silly to be scared of this but…” His voice drops in volume and sounds shakier. “But, I keep having these dreams, that she goes back to my universe and fully becomes the old Captain Gemini, the one I escaped from. It haunts me every night. I wake up drenched in sweat and I can’t get back to sleep. I’ve talked to Doctor Dustin, and he says except for prescribing sedatives, which he is reluctant to do, there’s not much else that can help me.”

Twilight thinks. "The only pony I know who could help us is Princess Luna, and she's light years away... Maybe talk to Sunset? She _is_ the counselor after all, she likely knows a spell or two that could give you at least a dreamless sleep."

“I will. I promise,” Dusk replied. “Meantime, lets finish collecting the data on this hybrid species we planted, it seems to be doing exceptionally well.”

* * *

“…phasers recharged to 57%, shields are being worked on and should be operational within the next two hours, don’t ask me how but we got warp capability back, but only to Warp 3 and even that’s shaky at best, and we managed to reinforce the structural integrity fields so the ship won’t break apart when it enters warp. That’s the best I can do without a spacedock and a complete overhaul,” Emerald reported.

"It's because there are two of us," said Mirror Emerald, grinning at her good twin. At some point in the past, she'd used her magic to make herself look a little more lupine, giving her sharp teeth, pointed ears, and vastly superior senses of smell and sight. "Pity you're on the losing team, Other Me, or else we could've ended this thing months ago."

"Regardless, the two of you are to be commended for your sterling work," said Gem, nodding her head at the two versions of her chief engineer. "Miss Wave ... and I suppose I mean both of you, I'll also need you to see how much of our technology can be incorporated into their weapons systems. Two Orbital Friendship Cannons would be better than one, given the fight we're about to face."

Emerald Prime saluted. "Yes ma'am."

Mirror Emerald wrinkled her nose. "Orbital Friendship Cannon? What kind of a name is that? It's disgusting!"

“What you call it isn’t important,” Emerald Prime replied. “What it does is nothing short of awesome.”

“You better be right,” Mirror Emerald said skeptically.

* * *

“Despite the best efforts of your medical staff,” Dustin said to Mirror Raven, “your injured crewmembers are recovering nicely and should be ready for duty fairly soon. Unfortunately, there were two we couldn’t save. They died during surgery.” The two walked through Sickbay, escorted by two heavily armed security officers. “I’m having extra medical supplies replicated and beamed over to your ship, and I’m having some of your personnel trained in how to actually use them for what they’re intended for.”

Mirror Raven nodded. "I thank you, Dr. Hoofer. My helm has informed me that thanks to the improvements the Emeralds have made to out systems, we shall be arriving at Equestria in a few hours. It should give us plenty of time to confer with the Empresses and mount a proper defense." She ran a hand through her shorter hair. "Ordinarily, I would be the last person to say something like this, but I feel I must... I'd keep an eye on your commanding officer if I were you, especially after tonight. Committing genocide twice over isn't something that happens all the time, and I fear she won't be the same again once she's had a taste."

Dustin looked grim. “Normally, I’d say something snarky about what a softie you were, worrying about the captain like that, but in this case, we’re in full agreement. She’s changing, and from what she’s told me, your sister is haunting her dreams. Whether it’s something psychosomatic or not I can’t fully say, but it has affected her demeanor, as you’ve seen.” He offered his hand. “I’ll wish you good luck, and may we never meet again under any circumstances.”

Mirror Raven shakes the hand. "Agreed. However, knowing the Fates that write our journeys, I have the sneaking suspicion we'll see each other again before long." She departs, heading back toward the transporter room, and her own ship.

* * *

_"Captain's log, supplemental. The other Endeavour's captain and I are waiting for an audience with Their Imperial Majesties, Celestia and Luna, to discuss tactics and prepare for the imminent changeling-Romulan invasion fleet. I look forward to working with them to achieve a desirable outcome."_

"Do you have to do that?" Mirror Raven grumbled. "Or do you just like hearing the sound of your own voice?"

"Yes," said Gem non-indicatively.

Mirror Raven rolled her eyes. “Just as annoying as my sister… may she burn for eternity.” She was almost certain she heard her sister hiss, and turned to see Gem staring daggers at her. “Knock it off, you’re creeping me out,” Mirror Raven said, pushing Gem’s face away.

The throne room doors open as two guardsponies, clad in blood red armor with an image of a sun with a black hole in the middle, enter the room. "You may enter," they say, leading the two inside.

Gem bows, as is customary. "As ever, it is an honor to be in your presence, Majesties."

Mirror Luna flew over and thwapped Gem upside the head with a red hoofboot. "Shut up and help stop our extinction, you mueling quim. I'm honestly surprised someone from *your* universe would risk their necks to save us. Aren't we supposed to be enemies?"

“Forgive her impertinence, Your Eminence,” Mirror Raven said quickly, “she has been fighting a war of her own, and I believe it has changed her. She offered no resistance when I solicited her assistance.”

“Now now, sister dear,” Celestia purred, “that’s no way to treat a potential ally… especially one that seems to be tainted by the dark magic.” She strode over to Gem. “Yes, I can see it in your aura. I can practically feel it flowing through your veins as we stand here.” She leaned in and whispered in Gem’s ear, “Feels good, doesn’t it?”

"Like fire, and ice, and rage," Gem replied, nodding in agreement. "It is magic that no one else in my crew has dared to use... yes, I have changed, but I consider it to be a worthy risk, if it will rid me of the pestilential changelings once and for all." She looks over at Celestia. "I have offered you my help in putting an end to your war. But I do not do this out of the goodness of my heart alone. Have you anything to offer in return?"

Mirror Luna's mouth fell open. "By Tartarus ... and I thought she was supposed to be the *good* one. Are you sure you got the right girl, Raven?"

“She is the only one left, Eminence,” Mirror Raven replied.

“And quite the mercenary, too…oh, what they must have done to you, you poor dear,” Celestia said in a motherly tone. Her expression darkened. “But this is no excuse to dare try to extort me for your assistance. However, since I am in a generous mood, I will grant you the power of one of our spells. It can be only used once, and comes at a terrible price. I will also let you leave here under your own power and in one piece, assuming you survive the coming battle.” A scroll poofed into existence in front of Gem. “Study this after our work here is concluded, I want you focused on our war first before you continue with yours.”

Gem suddenly realizes that if the magic she'd been studying from her own Equestria was bad, then the magic of this Equestria must be absolute, deepest black. She did not mind, instead simply teleporting the scroll away to a particular cabinet of her quarters with a snap of her fingers. "Thank you, Your Eminence," she says at last. "Turning to the subject at hand, we've had our engineers combining our technology with yours, and I believe we'll be able to vanquish our foes quite easily, with your assistance, of course."

“Indeed…” Celestia said with a chuckle. “Good, those insects won’t know what hit them. What will you require from us?”

"I think she has more than enough, if you ask me," said a familiar voice. Mirror Orion breezed his way into the throne room, dressed in black as always. He had a goatee, of course, dark grey streaked with brown to match his mane and tail. "If it wasn't for the fact that she's wearing the wrong uniform, I'd guess she was mine." Then he smiled. "In case your Federation decides to put you on trial for war crimes, you can always throw your lot in with us. If you're as dark as Raven says, you'd be more than welcome once you've gotten rid of all those pesky morals." He patted Gem with a hoof.

“Isn’t that sweet,” Celestia observed, “he thinks of you as his daughter already. Such an ally is good to have here, almost as good as having myself or dear Luna at your side.” She smiled, a row of pointed teeth visible. “It will be interesting to see how events play out. My baron,” she addressed Mirror Orion, “are the planetary defenses ready, as I ordered?”

Mirror Orion nodded. "Yes ma'am, I've been overseeing preparations all afternoon, and they've only just finished. Current estimates suggest the fleet will be here in a few hours." He checks his watch just to be sure. "Will you be killing Chrysalis yourself, Eminence?"

“Such a tempting offer,” Celestia mused, “but I wonder if our new friend would like to be granted the honor of the kill.” She looked toward Gem. “You could consider this a dry run, of course. And you are free to decline without any consequences on our part. Another boon I am willing to grant, simply because my dear baron has taken a shine to you.” She leans in and gives Gem’s cheek a kiss. “What is your answer, Captain Shadow?”

Gem adjusts her phaser from stun to kill, before nodding once. "With pleasure, Eminence. With pleasure."

* * *

"Ready or not, here they come," came Emerald Prime's voice over Gem's commbadge. The skies darkened as Romulan ships and changeling fighters flew together, hoping to intimidate the ponies below.

"Empress Celestia Solaris and Empress Luna Nocturne," boomed Chrysalis, speaking to those gathered in the throne room via a viewscreen, "Your reign is at an end. Surrender, and I might just let you be converted rather than murdered and eaten."

Celestia smiled, a cruel, calculating smile. “Ho, ho, ho! Well, if it isn't fat stinking billy goat Chrysalis in poison! How art thou, thou globby bottle of cheap, stinking chip oil? Come and get one in the yarbles, if ya have any yarbles!” Luna and Gem just looked at each other. Luna shrugged, not knowing what her sister was going on about.

Chrysalis’s expression didn’t change. “I’ll take that as a ‘no.’ Very well, you seal your own doom, and I will quite enjoy making you beg for your pathetic little life.” The screen went dark.

"Bring all weapons to bear on the incoming ships," say Raven and Gem in unison, into their respective commbadges. "Fire at will!"

What follows is a horrific bloodbath. Romulan and changeling vessels explode like fireworks, sending corpses flying as the combined efforts of two Endeavours, two powerful alicorns, and Orion rain hell on the invasion force.

In the end, Chrysalis is brought into the throne room and presented to Gem. Chrysalis looks puzzled. "Who the hell are you?" she asks Gem, looking puzzled. "Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Wrong girl," says Gem shortly, pointing her phaser at Chrysalis' head. "I'm not bothering with theatrics this time, I'll save those for *my* Chrysalis." She fires, and Chrysalis' head sails across the room and hits the stained glass window opposite, shattering it. Satisfied, Gem returns her phaser to its holster and says to Celestia, "I believe that rather spells the end of the Terran Empire. Long may we Equestrians reign."

Mirror Orion smiles proudly. "That's my girl."

* * *

“Your assistance to the Equestrian Solar Empire is greatly appreciated, and please remember Baron Orion’s offer should things turn bad for you in your universe,” Celestia says to Gem as the group gathers in the throne room one last time before Gem returns to her ship. “You have proven yourself most worthy of citizenship in our Empire, wouldn’t you agree, Raven?”

Mirror Raven represses what she truly wants to say, instead bowing her head. “Indeed, she is worthy, Your Eminence,” she says instead.

Gem bows her head politely. "I thank you, your Eminence. For now, I can only wish you all the best. Endeavour, one to beam up please." She disappears from view in a shimmer of sparkles.

As soon as she steps off the transporter pad, Gem is grabbed by two security officers, who place magic dampening gloves on her hands and bind her arms. "Unhand me at once!" Gem snarls, her face a furious mask of anger. "I am your commanding officer!"

"Not anymore," says a voice. Raven steps into the transporter room, with the other seven Equestrian officers following along in her wake. "In accordance with General Order 121-A, I am relieving you of command, effective immediately." She shakes her head. "Do you honestly believe I would let you commit double genocide and not face the consequences?"

"RELEASE ME AT ONCE, SISTER!" Gem screams, dark magic filling her eyes.

"I SAID, NO!" Raven screams back. "Don't you see what you've become, sister? Our other selves offered you a place in their Equestria! You killed their Chrysalis, and annihilated the changelings and the Romulans! And you used us to do it!" She rips off Gem's commbadge. "I will not stand for this! You will be confined to quarters for the duration of the war, and then we'll let Starfleet deal with you! Security, take her away!"

The two officers nod and drag an unconscious Gem (one of them had used the Vulcan nerve pinch on her while she was distracted) through the ship to her room. Near the transporter room door, Raven sobbed into Sunset's shoulder, howling with grief.


	6. A Thing of Guile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gem and the elderly Captain Picard unite to explore an asteroid in the Zacherele system, where they learn of a terrible secret.

It had been about a month since the end of the changeling-Romulan war in the mirror universe. Gem had committed double genocide, seemingly without a thought, to the unanimous horror of her crew. Upon returning to the ship, Gem had been captured and sentenced to confinement to quarters, with magical dampeners placed on the room to prevent any escape attempts. She was only allowed out to use the restroom, and even then, under heavy guard. Given the change in command, Raven became acting captain, with Adagio serving as first officer and Lieutenant K’bleh at the tactical station. Meanwhile, Dustin and Sunset had been collaborating on how best to restore their captain to her true self, at least until a proper purification could be performed. Today would be the first test of what they had learned so far.

“So, let me get this straight,” said Raven, as she and Sunset walked together toward Gem’s quarters. “You can do cleansing fire spells now?”

Sunset nodded. “It was Dustin’s idea. You all know I have a natural thing for fire magic, and he has literal healing hands, so we were able to develop a spell that combines those two disciplines. It’s really complicated though, and with the sheer amount of dark magic corrupting Gem right now, it won’t be a quick fix.”

“Right now, I’ll take it,” said Raven at once. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I can’t stand sitting in the big chair. I’m too much of a hothead.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, big sis,” said Sunset, wrapping an arm around Raven’s shoulder. “That hotheadedness has gotten us out of some tight scrapes.” She opened the door with her magic and disengaged the dampeners. As expected, Gem was asleep in bed, being watched over by two security officers.

“Here goes,” Sunset muttered, placing her hands on Gem’s shoulders. Her hands started to glow bright turquoise as a a warm, soft fire spread across Gem’s body. Seconds later it went out, and Gem looked a little healthier, or at least, as healthy as a girl with a naturally grey complexion could look.

Sunset scanned Gem with her tricoder and nodded. “It hasn’t cleansed her, just suppressed the darkness… given the right stimuli, she could become just as bloodthirsty as she was a month ago, but this should be enough to put her back on duty.” She sighed heavily. “I really didn’t want to invoke 121-A… but I knew as soon as I saw those ships blow that it had to be done. She’d crossed a line.”

“And she might do it again before we’re done here,” Raven said grimly. “For now… you two,” she pointed to the two security officers, “lemme know when she wakes. I’ll give her command back then.”

* * *

The USS Enterprise-E drifted amongst the stars. In his ready room, Captain Jean-Luc Picard recorded his log. _“Captain’s log, stardate 83045.9. I have been spending the last few days looking over some reports from the fleet stationed in the Zacherele system. An asteroid there, classification Theta-12, appears to have seen increased changeling and Romulan activity since the beginning of the year. I believe further exploration will require an expert’s touch.”_

* * *

Gem was in her own ready room when the call came, having awoken and restored to duty just a few hours earlier. She turned to her desk computer, gave her authorization code, and smiled for the first time in ages. “Captain Picard,” she said softly. “It’s been some time. What’s going on?”

“It appears the Romulans and the changelings are developing a weapon on the asteroid Theta 12,” Picard replied. “And since you know the changelings better than anyone, I will need your help to investigate it.”

Gem nodded. “You have it, Captain. Will we be beaming down?”

Picard shook his head. “No, we will have to take a runabout. I’ll meet you in the Enterprise’s shuttle bay.”

Gem nodded, and cut the transmission.

* * *

Traveling at warp 5, the runabout containing Gem and Picard headed toward the asteroid. As they went, the two captains had plenty of time to talk.

“Captain Shadow,” Picard began, “I have been captain of the Enterprise for forty years, and before that, I was the captain of the Stargazer for twenty two. It was my intention to retire last year, but the current war forced my hand, and I told Admiral Mackenzie that I would serve until its conclusion.” He sighed. “Once, I was very like you… fresh out of the Academy, ready to prove to the world that I could do anything… my ambition nearly killed me. But I am not that young man anymore.” 

He shook his head. “I spent my hundredth birthday fighting a war. I am too old for wars, Captain Shadow. I am too old for this life.” He smiled sadly. “Commander Riker feels it too. He’s the only member of my original crew still serving, and even then, it is only between semesters at the Academy. The next time you see us will likely be our last.”

Gem could only sit in silence as Picard continued, “I understand that this si probably the first time you’ve been involved in a war, and definitely the first time you’ve had to be in command of a starship during wartime. I want to give you the benefit of my experience, if I may. The most basic thing to remember is to never let go of who you really are. Stay grounded in your ideals, stick to your standards and beliefs, and always seek out those you can consult with to relieve your mind of the burdens of what you have to face. Doing so, and doing it consistently, will help you see as long a career as I have had.”

Gem closes her eyes and sighs heavily. "It has been very difficult for me... I have done much that I am not proud of. My crew have been on edge, and trying to keep me from falling into darkness." She sighed. "I have committed murder, and blown up dozens of ships, in our universe and another. It's only because of my counselor and chief medical officer that it is not Raven on this mission instead of me."

Picard nods. “As strange as it may be to hear, I am very glad you take no pride or delight in your actions. It shows me that you still have your strong ethical code. In war, we often do things that we, as normal and rational beings, would never even consider as a viable option I our regular lives. It is a good thing that you keep such good company, and I advise you, as a fellow captain and as a mentor, to never let that support system break down.”

The shuttle’s console chirped. “We’re dropping out of warp, the asteroid is getting closer. Check the sensors, see if we’ve been detected or if they’re scanning for anything.”

Gem checks her consoles. "They haven't found us yet, which I'm surprised by... but then again, perhaps they don't think a small runabout is terribly important."

“Or much of a threat,” Picard added. “In any case, it’s best to expect trouble before we find ourselves neck-deep in it. Intelligence picked up a sphere-shaped building during one of their reconnaissance flights, but it seems too small to be a full research facility. They suspect they may have the main facility deep inside the asteroid, and the sphere is the main entryway. In true form, they neglected to provide us with any hint of where to gain access.”

"Naturally. Only thing to do is see what we can find." She steers the shuttle toward the sphere, going at impulse. "I wonder what they're planning... a weapon of mass destruction? Perhaps something to eradicate life on a planet?"

“Reports aren’t too clear on that,” Picard replied. “I guess we’ll have to find out for ourselves. Land behind that small outcropping of rocks there, we can stay out of sight and still be reasonably close.”

Gem guides the shuttle down to the appointed area then makes for the door, one hand on her phaser. Once outside, she starts looking for guards.

Picard joins her quickly. He scans the area with his tricorder. “I’m not detecting any life forms outside of the sphere. There appears to be an opening about thirty yards ahead.”

She nods, making for the opening at a quick pace. Once she gets there, she takes out her magic screwdriver and presses the button, and the door slides open. She slips it back into her pocket and enters.

Picard manages to get inside before the doors close. He pulls Gem aside. “Need I remind you that, despite my appearance, I’m not the spry young captain I once was? And, unless you have some sort of death wish you never told me about, I would suggest moving with caution while we’re in here.”

Gem bows her head. "My apologies, sir. I'll slow down." She moves down the hallway, going as quietly as she could, and slower for Picard's benefit.

Picard moves alongside her and the two make their way down the passageway. Hearing footsteps, Picard moves into a small alcove and pulls Gem in with him. The two watch as two heavily armed Romulan guards continue on their patrol. Once the passageway is clear, Picard and Gem resume their trek into the depths of the research facility.

After a short while, and after dodging numerous Romulan and changeling patrols, Gem and Picard come to the main room of the facility. They peek inside through a large window. Changelings and Romulans move about, checking readouts on various viewscreens and comparing notes. In the center of the room is what appears to be a glowing, green egg. Ducking down and away from the window, Picard whispers to Gem, “That would appear to be it. The challenge is how to get in there and retrieve it, whatever it is, so it can be analyzed by our scientists.”

Gem thinks. "I've been pursuing some of Starswirl's spell books the last few months… in his compendium of time spells, there's one which freezes the flow of time in a twenty meter radius of the caster for 8 hours. It'll take most of my energy stores to cast, but I think it's worth it."

Picard looks concerned. “Will you be able to make it out of here? I may be able to cary you a short distance, but I cannot take you the entire length of this passageway all the way back to the shuttle.”

"I'll be alright," Gem replies, hoping that she might be right. She takes Picard's hand in hers and gets them glowing, focusing on the spell. Circular ripples drift out from around the two captains, and the workers and security officers freeze where they stand. Then the glow fades, and she takes a few deep breaths. "Okay... let's go get that egg delivered." She approaches the workroom, and the egg.

“We should get this back to your ship,” Picard says as the two make their way toward the egg. “I’d be interested to hear what your science officer has to say about it, and I believe that, given your planet’s experience with the changelings, you might be better suited to determine its purpose than our scientists could.” Picard takes the egg and places it in a messenger bag he wears over his shoulder. The two make their way out of the room. As they leave, one Romulan begins to shimmer, taking on changeling form. The changeling follows the two along the passageway.

"Oh I agree," says Gem, following Picard. "There's nothing Twilight loves more than a new puzzle to solve... I can't wait to see what she does with it." She follows Picard back toward the entrance, unaware that they're being followed. "I must remember to grab some ponyberries when we return to the Endeavour... that should help replenish my energy."

The two were almost back to the entrance when a green bolt of energy shot in front of them, striking the stone floor beneath them. They turned to see the changeling, horn recharging, staring at them. “Return what is ours and I’ll kill you both,” the changeling hissed.

Picard’s expression didn’t change. “Don’t you mean, ‘or’?” he asked slowly drawing his phaser.

“No, not this time,” the changeling spat, aiming his horn towards Gem.

Picard fired his phaser and the changeling rapidly disintegrated. “I think running would be a prudent option right about now,” he said calmly to Gem. “Are you up for it?”

"Let's," Gem muttered, leaping out of the entrance and sprinting toward the ship. The changeling who attacked them had sent an emergency message through the hive mind, and several drones who hadn't been caught in the path of Gem's spell came racing out of the sphere, blasting the two captains with their horns.

The pair sprinted toward the shuttle, blasting changelings along the way. Diving inside, they quickly sealed the hatch, raised the shields, and lifted off from the asteroid, green changeling blasts erupting around them. Picard checked his bag and was relieved to find the egg intact. “Set a course for the Endeavour,” he instructed Gem, “we have some detective work to perform.”

* * *

_"Captain's log, supplemental: after a harrowing trip, Captain Picard and I have returned to the Endeavour with our prize: a mysterious green egg, whose properties are currently unknown. However, I happen to know just the girl who'd be perfect to investigate this mystery."_

Gem and Picard step off the turbolift and onto the science deck, where various members of the ship's science department are all hard at work. Gem approaches Twilight's office and knocks. "Miss Sparkle? We've got a project for you!"

The door slides open and Twilight excitedly pokes her head out. “For me? Excellent! Okay, let’s get started!” She moves to an empty lab table and started setting up various scientific items. “So, what is it you need me to do?”

Picard takes out the egg and offers it to her. "Captain Shadow and I recovered this on our mission. We're not quite sure what it could mean, but I'm told you're the best person to find out."

Gem places a hand on Twilight's shoulder and smiles. "I know it sometimes feels like you don't get to do much around here, but I tell you, we'd be worse off if it wasn't for your keen mind."

Twilight blushes a bit at the praise. “Well, first things first, let’s see what we got here.” She places the egg into a special chamber and seals it. She presses a few places on the console, and the chamber lights up. The egg is suspended inside the chamber, slowly rotating. Twilight analyzes the readings on her screen. “It’s a modified changeling egg, modified only by adding Romulan technology.” 

She looks closer. “Wait, what’s this—” She recoils in horror. “Captain—captains—this is a bomb. But its purpose isn’t to kill. What this is designed to do is, upon detonation by a small photon charge, it sends out a pulse of changeling magic. This magic is designed to infect the minds of whomever is caught in the blast radius, essentially making them susceptible to commands by either the changelings or Romulans.” She faces the two captains. “This is incredible — it allows for complete domination of an area without the use of deadly force. Could you imagine this being used in a bigger form, and on a planetary scale? Their conquest would be instant and complete!”

Gem looks horrorstruck. "How horrible... it must be destroyed as soon as possible! I will not allow this universe to fall prey to mind control!" She exchanges a significant look with Picard. "A bit too much like assimilation, don't you think?"

“Worse,” Picard said grimly. “This amounts to slavery. And the enlslaved would have no idea what was happening.” He looks at Twilight. “Miss Sparkle, please prepare your findings for immediate transmittal to our loyal forces at the Asylum. I also need you to determine if there is a way to counter the effects, either before or after the device is used.” He turns to Gem. “It doesn’t appear that they’ve tested this yet. We may have interrupted them before they had a chance. I think you should alert your leaders to make them aware of what we discovered today.”

Gem nodded. "Right." She taps her badge. "Miss Dazzle, put us in contact with Princess Celestia please."

* * *

About 10 minutes later, Gem is standing on the bridge, facing the viewscreen. On the screen are four of the five princesses: Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Emerald. "This egg is changeling-made, with Romulan technology grafted on," she explains, using her magic to show a window looking out onto the egg. "If detonated, it will infect the minds of anyone in the blast radius, allowing them to be totally controlled without their knowledge. Somepony could be ordered to assassinate one of you and they'd have no idea that they were enslaved."

The princesses look horrified. “Sister, entire towns could be enslaved in the blink of an eye!” Luna exclaims.

Celestia nods. “We will deploy every resource we have to search for and remove these devices in every city. We shall alert the other lands as well. Gemini, is there a way to counteract the changeling spell?”

"Twilight is working on it now," Gem reports. "If we find anything, we'll let you know immediately. Is there anything else you require of us?"

“Be safe, and return to us,” Celestia said. “And Gemini … stay in the light, beware of the darkness.” The screen returns to the usual view of the starfield.

* * *

Some time later, Gem is not in her quarters, but the observation lounge, holding a cup of tea and staring thoughtfully out the window. She told Twilight to contact her immediately if she had any breakthroughs in relation to the bomb. Sitting beside her is Sunset. "Sometimes, Sunset, I think about resigning my commission... maybe establishing a branch of the Academy back home, so any aspiring ponies who want to follow us into space don't have to go all the way to Earth to do it. It would certainly be safer than being here, facing death every week."

Sunset sighed. “Gem, there’s nowhere that’s ever truly and completely safe. I would think what happened to Dad would prove that. Nobody ever said the life of a Starfleet officer would be easy, either.” She took Gem’s hand. “Gem, it’s not about the dangers we face, it’s how we face them that makes the difference. And you know that myself, Dustin, Raven, Twilight, Adagio, Sonata, Aria, and Emerald aren’t going to let you face the dangers alone. Take some down time for yourself, recharge yourself as much as you can. When all of this is over, maybe take a sabbatical, forget about being Captain Shadow and just be Gemini for a while. Just remember we’re all here for you, and don’t shut us out.”

Gem gives Sunset a hug, nodding. "I'll do that, Sunny. I'll do that."

Twilight enters the room, her glasses askew and her bun undone. "Okay! I've studied every book I can find on changeling and mind control magic and I think I know what to do! If we build a device with enough power to undo the spells put on the bomb, we can stop them from achieving their victory!"

Sunset looks at Twilight and smirks slightly. "And how much coffee have you had, cousin?"

Twilight blushes. "Oh, you know, a gallon or two..."

Gem and Sunset giggle a bit. “Next question, just how strong is the changeling magic and how big would our device have to be?” asked Gem.

Twilight frowned. “That’s two questions.”

“But they both need answers,” Gem asserted.

Twilight huffed. “I’d need to crack open the bomb to be certain, and I don’t want to do that unless I’m certain that no one else will be exposed should things go terribly wrong. I figure our device would have to be as big or slightly bigger.”

“I’ll arrange for Miss Dazzle to clear the entire deck around Shuttle bay 3. You can set up your equipment there and attempt to open the bomb in relative safety.” Gem rose and gave Twilight a hug. “Please be careful, okay?”

Twilight returns the hug. "Of course I will."

* * *

An hour later, Twilight, Adagio, and Emerald are down in the testing area with the bomb in front of them. Emerald surveys the egg, frowning. "How the hay are we supposed to open this thing, sis?" she asks Twilight. "We can't really crack it open like a chicken egg, right?"

“I put one of Dr. Hoofer’s laser scalpels on a rotating track. This way, we can carefully cut through the egg without piercing it or disrupting the charge inside,” Twilight explained. “I can see where the charge is because the egg is somewhat opaque, and by cutting above where the top of the charge is, there’s less risk of accidental detonation.”

“We’ve cleared the decks above and below this one also, hopefully there shouldn’t be any exposures should something happen,” Adagio reported.

“Okay then,” Twilight exclaimed, a maniacal gleam in her eye as she slapped a pair of goggles over her eyes, “let’s learn some STUFF!”

Emerald and Adagio hastily moved behind a blast shield a good distance away from the egg. Twilight joined them, and pressed a control on a PADD she carried. A small sliver of light began cutting away at the egg.

Emerald rubs her hands together gleefully. "This is gonna be fun! I cannot *wait* to start reverse-engineering that baby!"

* * *

_“Chief science officer’s log, stardate 83053.6: After three days of non-stop work, I believe we’re close to a breakthrough on the project to reverse engineer the changeling enslavement device.”_

Twilight, Adagio, Emerald, Gem, and Picard stood together in Holodeck 1, surveying two eggs. One was glowing green, the other a calming, tranquil blue. “So, tell me more of what you’ve discovered, Ms. Sparkle,” Gem said.

Twilight adjusted her glasses and looked over her notes. “After I cut open the egg, I was able to deactivate the charge, and discovered that changeling magic isn’t actually too different from traditional Equestrian magic. While there are some spells that are unique to their race and can’t be adequately recreated by ponies, such as love-gathering and shapeshifting, everything else is relatively similar to pony magic, including the spells used to facilitate mind control. The spells used for the mind control portion are a combination of Fiducia Compelus, Cogeria, and Persuadere.” She looked at Picard. “Translating from ancient Equestrian, they mean Compels Trust, Oblige, and Persuade. When combined, their effects make the victim fully susceptible to anything the caster wants them to do. Before now, such a combination has only been recorded once.”

“When Aunt Starlight brainwashed all of Mom’s friends,” Emerald added.

“Our theory is that if we’re able to use the same spells our mother used when undoing the enchantments Aunt Starlight put on our friends, we can replicate the results here, and incorporate them into the charge of our own device,” Twilight explained.

“Clever,” Picard commented. “But how will you test this hypothesis without putting your crewmates in danger?”

“That’s why we’re here,” Adagio said. “The eggs you see before you are holograms. The simulation is designed to replicate the effects of the changeling bomb, and our prototype bomb perfectly. This way, we can safely test both bombs without risking ourselves or our friends.”

“I’ve already got the Engineering team working on the real prototype,” Emerald said, “So the hologram here is how it will look when it’s finished.”

Twilight looked to her crew-mates. “Ready to give it a shot?”

Emerald grinned. “You bet I am, big sis. Let’s do this thing! For science!”

“FOR SCIENCE!” echoed the other Equestrians, then Twilight called, “Computer, run program!” The yellow grid was replaced with a room in the Castle of Friendship, while the eggs remained where they were. Twilight fired her phaser, and a second later, the green egg detonated, and Gem’s, Adagio’s, and Emerald’s pupils all shrunk down in size. Twilight turned to Picard. “I’m not affected because I need to give them a command to do, and you’re not affected because… well, you’re observing, and using Equestrian magic on humans can be tricky.”

Picard nodded. “So I see. Please continue.”

Twilight turned to the others. “Crew mates! Hear my voice and listen!” she shouted. As one, the other 3 turned to face her. “Cluck like a chicken!” The three began to cluck like chickens, complete with silly movements. Twilight then fired her phaser a second time, and the second egg exploded. The silly movements stopped shortly after, and the girls were returned to normal. “Computer, end simulation!”

Picard and Gem both clapped. “Nicely done, Commander!” Gem said brightly.

Twilight blushed. “Thank you, Captain. I hope we never have to use it, but in case we do… we’ll be ready.”

Adagio nodded. “How many of these can we have ready, and can this be modified to cover a larger area, say an entire city?”

Twilight and Emerald looked at each other before coming to the same conclusion at the same moment. "If we build as many of these as we can churn out..." Emerald began.

"With a heightened version of the spell at its core," Twilight added.

"We could cover a whole planet with just a few hundred of these!" they both answered in unison.

Gem nodded approvingly. "I'd suggest you get to it then. We know the changelings, they likely have backups upon backups ready to go at a moment's notice."

“We’ll get right on it, Captain!” Emerald exclaimed. Twilight and Emerald both left the testing area.

Picard turns to Gem. “We’ve found the area where they’re making these bombs, and we’ve developed a countermeasure. All good work, but I am now wondering how we intend to prevent the changelings from making even more of these, or making them stronger.”

"That's the nut I have yet to crack," Gem admitted. "They're absolutely resilient. Everything we try to throw at them, they rebuild and strike back. It's why my father tried to go the diplomatic route after they invaded Ponyville. He, and Princess Celestia, both knew that fighting them would only end in disaster for everypony." She begins pacing. "But what else is there? How do you stop an unstoppable force?"

“That, my dear captain,” Picard replied, “is the question that has plagued scholars and scientists for countless ages. In some cases, it is best to try to simply mitigate the damage done until a more permanent situation can be found.”

"Good thing we already have a plan then," Gem agreed. "All we can do now is hope."

* * *

Meanwhile, Queen Chrysalis slouched on her throne in the Badlands hive, stewing. The reports from her drones stationed on that asteroid said that two Federation officers, an old bald man and the woman known in hive circles as Changeling Enemy Number One had stolen their secret weapon, and were now working on stopping it.

"PHARYNX! GET IN HERE!" Chrysalis shouted.

A blue and red drone entered the throne room a few minutes later and bowed. "What do you require of me, my Queen?"

"Have the weapons teams activate our existing brainwashing bombs already in the field," Chrysalis ordered. "Then, order those affected to target the Endeavour and kill everyone aboard, except for one."

"Captain Gemini Shadow, ma'am?" Pharynx asked.

Chrysalis nodded. "Capture her and bring her to me. I want to execute her - personally.- Now go!" Pharynx flew away, and Chrysalis stared into the distance, lacing her fingers together.

* * *

“Alright grubs, how many mind controllers do we have out in the field?” Pharynx shouted.

One changeling raised a clawed hand. “Approximately 1,123 sir,” she said.

Pharynx nodded. “And how many have we got in range of our remote controls?”

“10,” said another drone. “Five are stationed in various locations throughout Equestria, and another five are stored above us, on the USS Enterprise. It’s been sitting near the Endeavour for the last few days since its captain is still aboard that ship. We had to use five because the ship is so huge.”

“Activate the 5 on the Enterprise, then,” Pharynx ordered.

A third drone nodded and pushed a button on his console. Aboard the Enterprise, the 5 bombs all went off at once. Hidden in various locations through the ship, their combined radii was enough to cover the entire ship, from the bridge to the shuttlebays.

Pharynx transformed into Captain Picard and stepped up to a special microphone that had been installed for the purposes of controlling those under the spell. “Crew of the USS Enterprise, hear my voice and listen!” he thundered, in Picard’s voice. “This is your captain speaking! First, send a small away team to capture Captain Gemini Shadow, and imprison her in the brig until she can be… delivered. Then, train our weapons upon the Endeavour and fire until the ship has been destroyed, and all personnel aboard are dead.” He turned off the mic, and transformed back into his normal self.

“What do we do now, sir?” asked a drone.

Pharynx grabbed some popcorn. “Settle in and watch the fireworks. Once the

Endeavour is destroyed, we’ll board the Enterprise, kill and replace the crew, and begin our conquest. That ship is the most powerful vessel Starfleet has, the Federation will be ours in no time.” He grinned. “Let the fun begin.”

One of the drones activates a series of controls at its workstation.

Aboard the Enterprise, five concealed devices released their payload of changeling magic. The waves of this magic spread throughout the ship, washing over the entire crew, save for those that were already changeling infiltrators. These agents swept the ship, and after determining that the entire crew was in fact under the influence of changeling magic, contacted the hive. “It is complete, my queen,” the agent reported. “The entire crew is ready fro your orders.”

“Excellent,” Chrysalis says, steepling her fingers. “Crew of the Enterprise, this is Queen Chrysalis of the changelings! Capture Captain Shadow and destroy the Endeavour!”

* * *

Aboard the Endeavour’s bridge, Adagio looked at her display, thunderstruck. “Captains,” she said in a strange voice, “the Enterprise is turning its weapons on us!”

Gem’s jaw dropped, and she shared a significant look with Picard. “Hail them please, Ms. Dazzle! I think we deserve an explanation!” She turns to Picard. “You don’t suppose your senior staff have been replaced, do you?”

“Ma’am, incoming transmission….from the changeling hive! It’s on Chrysalis’ frequency!” Twilight announces. She pauses. “They’ve activated the mind-control devices aboard the Enterprise!”

“I believe you have your answer, Captain,” Picard replied grimly.

“Of course they have!” Gem taps her badge twice. “Ms. Wave, is that prototype finished yet?”

“We’ve just finished casting the spell matrix, Gem, why do you ask?” Emerald replied.

“The changelings have managed to mind-control the crew of the Enterprise,” Gem says grimly. “We need you to-“ She was cut off, as about 3 Enterprise security officers, Worf among them, burst onto the bridge and brought Gem to the ground, binding her arms. They then transported back to the Enterprise, with Gem in tow.

“ALRIGHT, THAT’S IT!” Raven shouts, taking the lead in her sister’s absence. “Bridge to engineering, I don’t care that the prototype isn’t ready! Ms. Wave, come up with a way to undo that mind control magic, and fast!”

At that moment, Adagio announced, “Commander, the Enterprise is charging weapons. I believe they’re getting ready to fire.”

Twilight thinks. “That ship is Sovereign-class, I think… and we’re only Miranda. Even the Orbital Friendship Cannon won’t be enough to stop them. We’ll have to abandon ship.”

“I’m not abandoning ANYTHING!” Raven snapped. “Much less Gem, who is now aboard that ship!” She taps her comm badge. “Engineering! Miss Wave, give me a miracle!”

“I can give you two torpedo shots with the counterspell,” Emerald replied. “One high and one low will blanket the entire ship. Don’t target them directly.”

Raven nods. “Got it. Ms. Dazzle, two torpedo shots, one high and one low. Do it!”

“Arming photon torpedoes, Commander,” says Adagio, tapping on her screen.

“Ms. Dazzle… fire,” Raven ordered. Two photon torpedoes, laced with the counterspells, flew toward the Enterprise and detonated. Blue energy spread across the ship, freeing those affected from the clutches of the changelings.

Raven leaned back in her chair and breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank Celestia…”

“Shadow to Endeavour,” Gem’s voice called over the speakers. “Good work, the crew has their senses back and the changeling agents are in their brig. Please beam me back over as soon as you can.”

Raven turns to Picard. “Do you wish to return to the Enterprise now, sir?”

Picard nods. “Once your captain is safely back aboard, yes.”

* * *

Gem and Picard met in the transporter room some minutes later. Gem stepped off, and Picard stepped on.

Gem saluted. “It’s been a pleasure, Captain Picard. I hope we can see each other again soon.”

“Under brighter circumstances, I hope, Captain Shadow,” Picard replied. “Energize.” He disappeared.

* * *

“Get me Captain Shadow,” Chrysalis snarled.

Gem’s face appeared on Chrysalis’ viewscreen a few minutes later. She didn’t look happy. “Chrysalis, I don’t care why you have called me, but I will take the opportunity to pass along a message… the next time we meet, it will be our last.”

“Is that a threat, Captain Shadow?” Chrysalis asked, in a silky voice.

Gem shook her head. “A promise. Endeavour out.”


	7. Engines of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disastrous battle on the planet Moldox, the Endeavour crew and assorted Starfleeters are captured by changelings and Romulans, who have come up with a desperate plan to win the upper hand against the Federation.

Located in an area of space known as the Tantalus Spiral, the planet Moldox had been a Federation colony world for something like fifty years. In the capital city of Andor, the skies had been filled with transport ships, bringing "new and exotic people" to experience the pleasure palaces that existed on the planes overlooking the Barian Sea. Towers in the cities reached high up into the sky, much higher than any Earth skyscraper.

But then the Romulans came, and everything went to hell. Their partners in war, the changelings of Equestria, used their shapeshifting magic to replace the Starfleet officers who made up the planet’s government, and delivered them into Romulan hands as soon as their ships had arrived. After that, the Starfleet officials were summarily executed, and the planet was claimed in the names of Chrysalis and Sela. From there, they began rounding up the human civilians and placing them into camps, for a project that had been approved by both Queen Chrysalis and Empress Sela, though specifics were few and far between.

As soon as the Asylum learned of the conflict, its commanding officer Lieutenant Commander T’lann contacted Gemini Shadow, captain of the USS Endeavour, to lead a small fleet of warships in an effort to retake the planet. As an extra advantage, all ships that were to participate in the coming battle were outfitted with the same Equestrian weapon technology that had been used to great effect aboard the Endeavour.

The battle was long, difficult, and intense. Though the Equestrian weaponry kept the initial losses from being too significant, even Emerald Wave’s talent for engineering miracles was no match for the sheer brute force exhibited by the defending changelings and Romulans. In time, half the fleet was destroyed, and those that remained were swiftly captured. Given their strategic importance (and danger if allowed to remain as a group) the Equestrian officers were placed into separate cells, with little chance of escape.

* * *

_“Captain’s personal log, stardate 83157.2. I have been separated from my crew for the best part of 48 hours. The battle was an utter failure for the Federation, and I have no doubt that our enemies are studying Emerald’s blueprints so that they might rob us of what had been, until now, our true ace in the hole. However, there is one mission still to complete: the Asylum has instructed us to investigate the secret project our enemies have been working on. We don’t know anything about it, beyond that it apparently involves as many human civilians as they can round up, and now, captured Starfleet officers. If only I could think of a way to escape my prison…”_

* * *

“This had better be good, Pharynx,” Chrysalis hissed, as she and her head general walked through the deserts of Moldox toward the concentration camps. “Need I remind you that you’re still on notice for letting the Endeavour escape our clutches?”

Pharynx gulped. “My Queen, I can assure you-“

“IF I WANTED YOUR ASSURANCE, I WOULD’VE ASKED FOR IT, YOU LOATHSOME GRUB!” Chrysalis yelled. “NOW SHUT UP, AND GET TO THE POINT BEFORE I DECIDE TO GET A NEW GENERAL!”

Pharynx cleared his throat and continued. “The Federation’s attempt at taking back the planet has given us all the prisoners we need for our plan. The Earth humans will be sent to the Romulan labor camps, where they will work for the remainder of the war, and afterwards, when we crush the Federation.”

“What else?” Chrysalis asked.

Pharynx smiled. “As luck would have it, all the ships we’ve captured were given the same weapons technology that Lieutenant Commander Emerald Wave developed. We’ve even got the Endeavour. But we need true pony magic, as changeling magic won’t work with their weapons.”

“What about the Equestrians?” Chrysalis inquired. “You’ve captured them too, right?”

Pharynx nodded. “We’ll extract their magic from them, leaving them bare husks. After that, we’ll kill them.”

Chrysalis nodded. “Sounds good. As long as I get to kill Gemini Shadow, I suppose I’m satisfied. Congratulations Pharynx, you get to live. For now. Screw this up and I’ll make you regret ever having been hatched. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes, my Queen,” Pharynx stuttered.

* * *

Sitting in her cell, Gem idly fiddled with her magic screwdriver. The guards hadn’t thought to confiscate it when she and the others were thrown into their cells. Pointing it at the cell door, Gem pressed the button, and a low whine emitted from the device, followed by a fairly flatulent sound. Gem sighed. “Magic dampening fields. Lovely. No wonder they weren’t concerned about me keeping it,” Gem said, partly hoping the others could hear her, and mostly to stave off the isolation she felt.

A shadow appeared in the light coming from under the door. Gem tensed, holding her screwdriver, thinking this could be her only chance to escape and free the others. She waited in the dark as the door slowly opened and a large changeling drone stepped inside, turning its head to find Gem. Gem threw her screwdriver at the changeling, which did little else but bounce off its head.

“OW!” exclaimed the changeling. Turning toward the source, it saw Gem beginning to charge toward it. Gem was quickly gathered up in the changeling’s telekinesis and brought toward the changeling. “Really, Captain Shadow, is that any way to treat an ally?”

“I have no allies here! Only enemies!” Gem spat, struggling helplessly against the magic.

“You have more allies than you know,” the changeling said, quickly changing form from the black-chitin scales of Chrysalis’s drones to the softer, more pastel colors of Calyx’s loyal soldiers. “We can’t delay much longer. Myself and several other operatives are gathering the Equestrians among your crew. General Pharynx wants you brought to the collecting station, where you will be drained of your magic. We’re gonna try to get you out of here and back to your ship.”

"Drained... Of my magic?" Gem gasped, horrified. "But they can't do that!"

"They can," the drone replied. "They've been running tests on several of their own drones these last few weeks. If they take your magic, they could end this war in a matter of months."

"Can they be stopped?" Gem asked.

The drone nodded. "But not easily. We'll have talk tactics with Queen Calyx."

Gem nodded. "Understood. Lead on, my friend. Let's get my crew back."

The drone quickly changed back into black chitin. “We’ll meet the others outside of the cellblock. If you see any other drones, act like a prisoner.” The drone led Gem out of the cell.

Outside of the cellblock, Gem and her escort/guard met up with the rest of the Endeavour’s Equestrian crew. Relief swept over the entire group at seeing each other again, with only Dustin appearing as stoic and guarded as ever. His guard sported swelling around its left eye.

“All of the officers are accounted for,” Gem remarked, “but what of the rest of the crew?”

“All non -Equestrian Starfleet personnel are due to be loaded onto a transport ship and sent to the Romulan labour camps,” one of the other guards/agents replied. “Fear not, two of our operatives disguised as Romulans will be piloting the vessel. As soon as it is out of range of this place, it will turn and head directly toward the nearest Federation safe haven.”

“It’s getting so you can’t tell who’s who, even with a scorecard,” Dustin snarked. He looked at his guard. “I’ll get your eye fixed up when we get back on board. Sorry about that and all…”

“No no, it’s okay,” the guard said, gingerly touching its injured eye. “You pack quite a punch, Doctor.”

“Yeah. I learned it after the last time I was abducted by changelings,” Dustin answered coldly.

“What have they done with the captured ships?” Gem asked her guard.

“The ships have been taken to some fleet yards a few miles away from here,” the drone answered. “They are to be stripped for parts and rebuilt into Romulan battleships. The Endeavour, due to its strategic importance, has been hidden away in a separate silo.”

Emerald growled and bunched her fingers in a fist. “When I get my hands on those bastards, I’ll tear ‘em limb from limb. I’ve poured literal blood, sweat, and magic into the ol’ girl, and I’m not letting any bugs take her apart like some kind of museum piece!”

Dustin leaned toward his guard. “I’m not the one you really need to worry about…” he whispered, indicating Emerald. The guard gulped.

“The problem remains, how do we get from here to the ship?” Adagio asked. “I doubt very highly the changelings are just gonna let us stroll on over there and take it back.”

“I’ve also grown quite attached to my magic, and I don’t want it ripped away from me if I can help it,” Sonata added.

“There is *one* solution,” offered Gem’s guard. “We can extend our transformation magic to you, and transform you into drones. That way, you can pass undetected.”

“How exactly does that work?” Twilight asked.

Gem’s guard bowed his head. “Allow me to demonstrate.” He touched the tip of his horn to Twilight’s head, and lit his horn. It glowed a bright, calming purple, and Twilight’s form was covered in purple fire for a few seconds. Then, a female bipedal changeling drone with black chitin and blue compound eyes stood in her place.

The crew stood silent, amazed at the transformation. Changeling Twilight looked at herself. “This…this is simply incredible! How long does this transformation last?”

“About fourteen hours, more than enough to get us through to your ship,” Gem’s guard replied.

“Then, let’s not waste any more time,” Gem commanded. “Transform us and let’s get our ship back.”

The remaining seven were all transformed into drones, just as another changeling approached. “What is going on here? Why are you all just standing around? And where are the Equestrians?”

“The Equestrians made an escape,” Gem’s guard answered, saluting. “We are forming parties to hunt them down.”

The changeling growled. “If General Pharynx hears about this, he’ll have all of our heads! I’ll try to stall for time, you find them and bring them directly to the collecting station!” The changeling flew off in the direction from which he had come.

Once the changeling had flown off, Gem buzzed her wings and lifted into the air. “Alright everyone, let’s fly,” she ordered, buzzing away into the distance.

* * *

“Being a changeling feels really strange,” Emerald commented to Twilight as they flew in formation. “I don’t know what’s weirder: my wings, my eyes, the chitin, or the holes in my arms and legs.”

“The fact that you’re a bug never crossed your mind?” Dustin quipped from behind Emerald.

“Okay, there is that, too…” Emerald admitted.

“I wonder if this is why Auntie Rainbow likes flying so much,” Twilight pondered. “We’re covering a lot of ground and I don’t even feel tired.”

“I just hope we don’t have to do anything fancy,” Aria stated. “This is not something I’m used to.”

The group flew for what seemed like hours before reaching the storage silo. Guards patrolled the area on the ground and in the sky. The disguised Equestrians stayed behind Calyx’s agents as they approached the entrance. The guards at the entrance raised their weapons as the group approached. “State your business,” the senior guard ordered.

“Tech crew from sector J-14. Here for data extraction of the main computers,” Gem’s guard answered.

The senior guard checked a data readout on his datapad. “You’re expected. Go on in.” The guards stepped aside and the doors opened. The group flew in silently.

Gem’s guard checked his tricoder. “They have agents in all major areas of the ship, but if we sneak in through the shuttlebay, we should be able to surprise them.”

“Do it,” Gem ordered, and they walked around the ship to the shuttlebay. Gem took out her magic screwdriver and hit the button, and the doors slid open. Minutes later, Calyx’s drones and the Equestrians were aboard.

“Report to your respective departments and deal with any changelings you might find,” Gem ordered the staff. “Once they’re dealt with, Ms. Wave, I’ll want you to prepare the ship for takeoff. We’ll rendezvous with the ship carrying the rest of our crewmates once we’re out of here.”

Emerald nodded. “You got it, Gem. Anything else?”

Gem shook her head. “That will be all. Good luck, everyone.”

* * *

Emerald flew into Engineering and surveyed the dozen or so changelings that were busy tearing it apart. “Hey, guys, how about some tunes?” she suggested, using her magic to turn on the room’s speakers. Loud rock music blared from the speakers, startling Chrysalis’ changelings.

Emerald smirked. “I was going to be nice and give you the chance to leave on your own terms,” she shouted over the noise, “But I’m done being nice! This ship ain’t just a ship to me, she’s my home! And Luna be damned if I let you insects take her away from me!” She lit her horn. “So instead, I’m just going to knock you unconscious and throw you out the ol’ fashioned way.” She and her guard went to work, and dark green and purple magic lasers flew through the deck. Ten minutes later, a dozen unconscious drones were dumped unceremoniously through the shuttlebay entrance.

Once that was taken care of, Emerald re-engaged the ship-wide comm systems and said, “Engineering to bridge, what’s everyone’s status?”

“Bridge here,” Raven’s voice answered. “The ship is ours. How soon can you bring systems on line?”

“Shouldn’t take long. It seems they have her in some form of stasis, they didn’t tear her apart too bad down here yet. I say we got here in the nick of time.”

“Get main power up and running as soon as you can, and prepare for full impulse to get us off this planet,” Gem commanded. “We’ll handle the rest. Bridge out.”

* * *

On the bridge, computer displays began coming to life. “Main computer is on line, and it appears they hadn’t had time to download anything from the main memory banks,” Twilight reported from her station.

“All weapons systems appear intact and operational,” Adagio stated from the tactical station.

“I think I can get the main viewer working,” Twilight said, pressing some controls on her station. The screen came to life, showing red flashing lights and swarms of changelings surrounding the ship.

“I think someone noticed what we were up to,” Raven said dryly.

“I don’t know what you think you’re doing,” snarled Pharynx, who flew up to talk to the crew as hailing frequencies were opened, “But if you think you can get out of here without us noticing, we’ll kill you right now!”

“General Pharynx, you are in no position to make threats,” Gem growled. “If I wanted to, I could order my chief tactical officer to fire a full spread of photon torpedoes and decimate your entire encampment. But I won’t do that. At least, not today.” She tapped her badge. “Ms. Wave, are the tickle bombs online?”

“They are. What do you have in mind?”

“Fire them at the swarm in front of us and launch impulse engines at the same instant,” Gem explained. “Can you do it?”

“In my sleep. Wave out.”

“Ms. Dazzle, fire a tickle bomb,” Gem ordered. A bright pink photon torpedo flew out and detonated, and the swarm of changelings began to laugh uncontrollably. Then the impulse engines burst into life, and the ship lifted up into the air, taking the silo with it.

On the other side of the encampment, Chrysalis was heard to shout: “PHAAAAARYNX! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THIS!”

* * *

“What is the status of the transport ship, Ms. Hydrangea?” Gem asked the changeling, now in her pastel colors, at the Operations station.

“The ship is now enroute to Starbase 656. We cleared that base months ago, they’ll be safe there. We can repatriate your crew upon our arrival,” Hydrangea responded.

Gem nodded. “Excellent news. In the meantime… I’m going to go have a cup of tea.” She got up and walked into her ready room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

_“Captain’s personal log, supplemental: we’re back aboard the ship and have just finished loading the rest of our non-Equestrian crew, restoring us to full operational capacity. The temporary changeling transformation spell wore off about an hour ago, and while being a changeling for a brief time was very illuminating, it’s not an experience I’d like to repeat any time soon. For now, Commander Raven and I are about to meet with Queen Calyx, who has agreed to talk with us aboard ship.”_

Raven and Gem met Calyx in the transporter room, restored to their true Equestrian human forms. Calyx smiled as she stepped off. “Captain and Commander Shadow, it’s good to see you both,” she said. “How did you like being changelings?”

“It was… educational, your majesty,” Gem replied. “I know my chief science officer quite enjoyed having first-hand experience in how you fly. But I am not eager to repeat the experience in the immediate future.”

Calyx nodded. “I understand. Now, shall we get to business?”

“The main business,” Raven said as the three exited the transporter room, “is how to end this once and for all. Chrysalis is clearly getting desperate, as shown by the attacks she’s launched, and she’s becoming more of a threat than we could have ever envisioned. She has her agents heavily entrenched in all layers of the Federation, so much so that when we root one out, seven more pop up to take their place.”

“Even more frustrating are the Romulans,” Gem added. “They seem content to let Chrysalis do the heavy work and come in afterward to reap the benefits. At least with them, we’d know what we were dealing with.”

“I believe they’re preparing for a final assault,” Calyx explained, following the two captains. “Alone, my granddaughter’s changelings wouldn’t last a day against your Princesses. But with superior Romulan technology and firepower on their side, they could lay waste to Equus, to say nothing of what they could accomplish with the rogue Federation agents.” 

Once they’re in the briefing room, she sits down. “This is top secret information, but I know you two can be trusted: your Princesses are talking about creating more Equestrian humans, through a combination of the cloning procedures that created you, and a very advanced transformation spell that Princess Twilight has been testing. Nine of you may not be enough to end the war, but an entire squadron? Your enemies won’t know what hit them. But they won’t proceed with the plan until your chief science officer and chief medical officer give the okay. They’ll be summoning them to Equestria separately.”

Raven hesitated. “I’m sure Twilight would be thrilled to see the process unfold, given her scientific nature and all. I worry about how Dustin will handle the news,” Raven said to Gem.

Gem nods. “I’m inclined to agree. Especially, since as far as he was aware, the program was suspended after they were born. I also worry if Starfleet Medical can be trusted, given the infiltrations…”

“Starfleet Medical is under our watch and is clear,” Calyx said. “One thing my granddaughter never cared much about was medicine, believing that losing one wasn’t that big of a crisis because there were thousands more where that came from.” Calyx shook her head sadly. “She never learned to value life, like I have. Instead, she only cares about her own power.”

“That much is clear,” Gem agreed, sighing heavily. “The only thing we can do now is watch and wait.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Twilight knocked on Dustin’s door, a PADD in her hand. “Doctor Hoofer? Princess Celestia has a priority message for both of us… would you mind very much if we took it in your office?”

Dustin looked surprised. “For us? Sure, come in. And you can call me Dustin if you prefer, Miss Sparkle.”

“Thank you,” Twilight said as she sat down at Dustin’s desk. “And you may call me Twilight.”

Dustin smiled. “Computer, display priority message, authorization Hoofer-6-1-1-2-7-5-Alpha.”

The computer beeped in reply. “Authorization complete.” The image of Princess Celestia appeared on Dustin’s monitor. “Dustin, Twilight, it’s good to speak with you again,” Celestia said with a warm smile.

“Likewise, your highness,” Twilight responded.

“Hey, Auntie C, what’s shakin’?” Dustin said with a grin.

Celestia giggled. Her expression changed from one of joy to one of seriousness. “Official business, I’m afraid. What I’m about to tell you could very well change the course of this accursed war, and possibly the fate of Equestria itself.”

Dustin and Twilight exchanged a glance. “How so?” Dustin asked.

“It involves the very processes that led to your very existence. I regret that I cannot say more right now. I will instruct your captain to set course for Equestria so I can meet with you, individually, regarding these developments. We’re attempting to keep this as quiet as possible, and I apologize for the secrecy, but it is vital. I will see you in a couple of days. I will also arrange some time for you to visit with your families. Until then, stay well.” The screen went dark.

Twilight gulped. “You know, I know Princess Celestia is known for being enigmatic… but this vague even for her. Should we be concerned?”

Dustin pondered Celestia’s message. “I don’t think so. She’s just being cautious, limiting transmission time to thwart prying ears. In fact, I suspect that she’s spoken to our dear captain right about…” Both of them felt the ship jump into warp. “… now. So, at least we won’t have long to wait to find out what this is all about.”

“Too true.” Twilight nods. “I’m going to go back to figuring out if I can give myself wings when I pony up… maybe Mom can help with that.” She gave Dustin a hug, then left the office, her expression pensive.


	8. Strange Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starfleet and Equestria have created a new batch of Equestrian human clones bred specifically for the war effort, but when they see the terrible conditions the clones are housed in, Dustin and Twilight are forced to decide whether or not the program should continue.

_“Chief Medical Officer’s personal log, stardate 83326.4. Given the recent losses in the battle campaigns of late, Princesses Celestia and Luna had contacted Starfleet Medical regarding the cloning experiments that produced myself and the others. Their plan involves accelerating the cloning process in order to allow rapid growth and training of new soldiers in mere months. I was brought into the loop on this by Princess Luna, who asked me for my opinions in this matter. Despite my quite vehement and oftentimes loud and insubordinate protests, the project was allowed to move forward, in an experimental nature. Personal note: I do hope Auntie Luna will forgive me for calling her a ‘horse-brained haymuncher.’ Although, the fact that I’m not setting up a cabin on the moon right now tells me she’s let that slide._

_“I’ve been informed that Lieutenant Commander Sparkle will accompany me to Starfleet Medical to evaluate the experiments and give her expert opinion regarding the science involved. Apparently, this is non-negotiable, and while I would much prefer dealing with those bureaucratic dunderheads at Medical myself, I know Twilight will be an asset in the scientific end of this. I really don’t want to be leaving the Endeavour right now, but unfortunately, duty calls.”_

* * *

“I’m not sure why they called us in separately,” Twilight said to Dustin as the two sat in Ten Forward, enroute to Earth.

Dustin shrugged. “Probably so we couldn’t color each other’s perceptions and ideas about all of this. Personally, I don’t think it would have mattered if we were both there together.”

Twilight chuckled. “It kind of reminds me of the assembly we had when we were about 10, I believe, to tell us all about the changes that would be happening to us as we got older. They had two, one for the fillies in the morning, and one for the colts in the afternoon. What they told us about was geared more toward pony physiology, but it was still funny how they felt the need to separate us.” Twilight sipped her drink. “Of course, the first thing everypony did after school was gather and compare what each group was told.”

Dustin nodded. “I had my own personal trauma regarding that. I was schooled in the castle, so I got the dubious honor of having the ruler of Equestria, Princess Celestia herself, sit down with me and give me … The Talk.”

Twilight giggled. “Oh come on, it couldn’t have been that bad, Princess Celestia seems nice.”

Dustin’s expression remained blank. “There were diagrams. Very detailed diagrams.”

Twilight’s expression morphed into shocked disbelief. “You mean—”

“Yup. By the time it was finished, I knew more about the mechanics of reproduction than most of the doctors we visited.” Dustin chuckled. “Now I know why Luna laughed so hard about the horn thing…”

“Horn thing?” Twilight asked.

Dustin grinned. “Another time. Synthahol isn’t going to be enough to get me to spill that story.”

* * *

Dustin and Twilight materialize in an open lobby area. A middle-aged man is waiting to greet them.

“Ah, Doctor Hoofer, good to see you again. And you must be Lieutenant Commander Sparkle. I’m Doctor Uxbridge, chief geneticist for Starfleet Medical.” He extends his hand. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Likewise,” said Twilight, shaking the doctor’s hand in return. “Were you on the original project team also?”

“I was only a junior member of the team then. I was selected after the previous chief geneticist stepped down due to my knowledge of the … I mean, your project.”

Dustin snorted. “Good to know we’re not in the hands of strangers. Well, let’s get down to it. Let’s review the files first.”

Uxbridge nodded, smiling. “Certainly, Doctor Hoofer. Follow me, please.” He walked briskly down the corridor, and Dustin and Twilight followed.

Twilight glanced at Dustin as they followed Uxbridge down the hall, curious. “You two have met before, huh?”

Dustin nodded. “He made it a point to introduce himself to me when I first started here. I guess it was so he could brag about his success story.” Dustin rolled his eyes. “Now that he’s in charge he’ll be insufferable.”

“I see.” Twilight frowned slightly. “Well, hopefully he won’t be -too- bad… I admit to feeling a little nervous about what the Sisters have cooked up. In any other circumstance, I’d be happy to meet another Equestrian human, but this time…” She gulped.

The three entered a small office. “These terminals have the information on the process we’re using, as well as success/fail ratios. It took us a few tries, but we were able to come up with a stable matrix for production.”

“Stop referring to them as units from an assembly line, Doctor,” Dustin huffed. “They’re still sentient beings who deserve a bit of dignity.”

“Oh, yes, of course,” Uxbridge hastily replied, apologetically. “When you’re ready, we can tour the laboratory facility.” He excused himself and left the room.

Twilight cleaned off her glasses and began to read. “Let’s see… the mares impregnated with the new clones are placed inside a specially developed magical shield that has been augumented with a localized time-manipulation spell, speeding up the flow of time inside the bubble while allowing it to proceed at the normal rate outside. The young clones are taught from a young age about the art of war, at the exclusion of all else. Upon reaching maturity, they are accepted into a specialized squadron of the Solar and Lunar guards, and assigned to various Starfleet vessels to act as security guards, among other positions.” She looked up, her face pale. “Scientifically and magically speaking, the processes are perfectly sound… but morally…” She gulps. “-Ponies- created this. Our own kind. Just think, Dustin… if this war had broken out when we were young, this could have been us.”

“This could still be us, Twilight,” Dustin said coldly, “make no mistake about it. Look at this.” He points to data on his monitor. “Expected yields, rate of growth, hybrid and mutation reports … this reads less like a scientific paper and more like a crop report!” He copies the data to his tricorder, and removes the isolinear chip, replacing it with a fresh one. “I think the captain could use some more reading material.”

“How do you think she’ll react?” Twilight asked. “Given everything that’s happened to her during this war… could she lash out? Turn against the Sisters?”

“Given her state of mind ever since this war started, I don’t know what she’ll do.” Dustin rose. “Come on, let’s see the lab.”

* * *

Row upon row of sterile pods greeted the three when they entered the main genetic laboratory. Dustin and Twilight were in awe of the immense size of this facility, each with clones in various stages growing inside. They could eve n make out the forms of the mares conscripted to serve as surrogate mothers. Dustin snarled. “I don’t think even the princesses know about the levels they’ve gone to down here.”

“This is wrong,” Twilight growled, her eyes narrowing. She turned on Uxbridge. “How can you do this?!” she said loudly. “This is a perversion of life! Of what it means to be a living organism!” Utterly infuriated, she grabs the other man’s jacket in her fist and shakes him. “When I tell my mothers about this, they’ll shut this little project of yours down and demand an explanation! This is disgusting! It’s vile! It’s sickening! It goes against everything Equestria and Starfleet stand for!”

“We’re simply following the instructions given to us by your rulers,” Uxbridge protested. “They wanted a way to boost troop levels quickly, and they felt this was the way to do it.”

“You expect me to believe that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, two beings who rule with love and compassion, want an army of cannon fodder? Unthinking, unfeeling, cannon fodder?” Dustin yelled. He saw a clone walking by and stopped it. “You there!” The clone stopped and saluted. Dustin saluted back. “What’s your name?”

“I am specimen 023-3499745,” the clone replied.

Dustin stared at the clone, then fixed his gaze on Uxbridge. He turned back to the clone. “What’s your mother’s name?”

“I was grown in a biostable matrix, I know no physical parents.”

Dustin was steaming mad. “What is your job?”

“To protect Equestria at the cost of my own life.”

Dustin blinked. “And you’re okay with that?”

“It is my function.”

Dustin shut off the tricorder on his hip. “I think we’ve seen enough for now. Miss Sparkle, let’s return to the Endeavour and analyze what we’ve learned today.”

“With pleasure,” Twilight agreed. “Endeavour, two to beam up.” They disappeared.

* * *

Back on the ship, Gem met them in the transporter room, looking concerned. “I take it by your expressions that the visit below didn’t go well,” she said. “What did you see?”

“I’ll show you in your ready room,” Dustin curtly replied. The three left the transporter room and headed for Gem’s ready room.

* * *

After reviewing the data and showing Gem the recording made in the lab, Gem was dumbstruck.

"Gem, this is wrong on so many different levels!" Dustin protested. "There's no humanity down there, no compassion, no warmth, all the things that we had! This is an assembly line, pure and simple!" He leaned over her desk. "They're building human shields," he hissed.

“It sounds like the Borg,” Gem growls, having sudden visions of the cube that had once captured her, and the hundreds of drones that watched her from the walls. “I don’t like this, Dustin. Can it be stopped?”

Dustin nods solemnly. "I can stop new clones from being made, that's the easy part. But, what do we do with those that already exist? They know nothing but combat training and militaristic life. What happens to them?"

“I don’t think they should be euthanized… maybe they can be rehabilitated. Taught to learn, and love, to smell a flower, watch a sunset, eat a well-prepared meal! To appreciate the small, beautiful events that life is all about!” She shakes her head. “They deserve so much better than this. We all do.”

“So, how do we proceed, Captain?” Twilight asked.

Gem leaned back in her chair and brought her fingertips together, thinking. “What if… what if we were to engineer a jailbreak, if you will? Release the clones, guide them into our shuttlepods, and fly them back to Equestria?”

“Pretty monumental undertaking,” Dustin said, thinking. “We do have the room, and I can always invoke the sisters’ name if we get questioned…we’ll need every shuttle we have, plus pilots, and we’ll be packing them in pretty tight.”

“That facility is pretty tightly guarded though,” Twilight pointed out. “We’ll have to disengage the security systems, and subdue any security officers that try to stop us.”

“Both those things can be taken care of,” said Gem, pressing a button on her desk. She broadcast a ship-wide message: “Would all senior staff convene in my ready room at once, please?”

Gem was glad for the internal expansion spell as the remaining Equestrians gathered in her ready room a few minutes later. Gem pointed to Emerald first. “Ms. Wave, we need you to figure out how to remotely disengage the security protocols on the cloning facility below us.”

Emerald saluted. “You got it. I can hack into their systems from here.”

Gem pointed at Adagio next. “Ms. Dazzle, assemble your security team and prepare to go below. We’ll need every hand we can spare to guide the clones onto our shuttles, which the rest of us will pilot.” 

Gem gets to her feet and paces around the room. “Obviously, what we’re about to do will likely violate at least two dozen different Starfleet regulations, but given the present circumstances, I say… to hell with the rulebook. Those clones down there are part of our species! Disregarding the fact that they’ve been bred for war, there is nothing that separates us from them. And I will not stand by and see our fellow Equestrians be treated like cattle!” As she had the last time she rebelled against Starfleet, she took off her commbadge and slid it into a pocket of her uniform trousers. “Let’s go bring them home, everyone. Dismissed.”

Dustin grabbed Gem before she could leave. “I need one more thing from you before we go. Do you still have the secured channel ready?” he asked.

* * *

Dustin and Twilight beamed back down to the facility. They immediately went in search of Doctor Uxbridge. They find him in the office.

“Doctor Uxbridge, we’re taking the clones with us,” Dustin commanded.

“And what makes you think I’m gong to allow that?” Uxbridge demanded.

“This writ from the rulers of Equestria makes me think that, for one…and for two…” Dustin taps his comm badge. “Hoofer to Endeavour, proceed with Operation Horse Trailer.”

“Alright everyone, let’s rock and roll!” Emerald exclaimed from Engineering, punching a button on her console. Down below, every alarm goes silent, every security camera goes blank, and every secure door unlocks, including all the doors to the cells where the clones are kept.

Adagio beams down, along with a phalanx of security officers. “Each of you take different sections of the facility!” she orders. “The shuttles are outside waiting for us! If any security officers try to stop you, subdue them!” They get to work, and soon, groups of clones are being led to the waiting shuttlecrafts.

“Endeavour to Commander Shadow, report please,” Gem says from her ready room. “How goes the jailbreak?”

“Very well, Captain,” said Raven from her shuttlecraft. “Lieutenant K’bleh is loading the last few onto my shuttle as we speak.”

“Incidentally,” Dustin said as the last of the clones were loaded into the shuttles, “this program is shut down, effective now, on orders of the ruling diarchs of Equestria. Even Starfleet cannot overturn those orders.”

“You won’t get away with this… this is kidnapping!” Uxbridge said with a growl.

“Kidnapping? Nonsense. This is a rescue mission to free legal citizens of Equestria, under the order of Princess Celestia Solaris, ruler of Equestria. Maybe you’d care to challenge her personally, we can arrange that too.” Dustin stared hard at Uxbridge. Uxbridge simply stomped off.

“Hoofer to Endeavour,” Dustin said after tapping his badge, “looks like we’re done here. Beam us up, please.”

* * *

“You know, I really can’t say I’m surprised that this happened,” Gem commented to Sunset as the two headed to the bridge. “Humans are unused to horses who can speak and think for themselves, of course they’d treat us like their own equines.” She shook her head. “Uxbridge, Brown, Nechayev… no matter how this war ends, there will always be pockets of people who believe us to be cattle and little else. It’s dispiriting.” She stepped out of the turbolift and took her seat. “Helm, set course for Equestria, warp 8.” Then she tapped her badge. “Bridge to shuttlebay, how are our friends?”

“Surprisingly docile, Captain,” came K’bleh’s voice. “Like they’re awaiting orders.”

Gem heaved a sigh. “Of course they are…”

“They’re gonna need a lot of work once they get to Equestria. Are the princesses ready for this?” Sunset asked.

“I can only hope so,” Gem sighed. “We’ve got a lot of work ahead of us.”

* * *

Hours later, Gem, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna were monitoring the gradual introduction of the clones to Equestrian land. “I notice they’re marching in neat columns,” Gem observes. “And shading their eyes with their hands, as if they’ve never seen the sun before. How cruel were their captors?”

“They were kept inside under artificial lights, according to the reports,” Celestia answered. “Had we known about these conditions, we never would have allowed this to take place.”

Gem pinched her nose and sighed. “I understand our strategic value, especially in light of the disaster at Moldox, but… after everything we’ve been through, after all the abuse that Brown, Nechayev and others have inflicted on us… Starfleet Medical still treats us like science experiments, not living creatures. Did they learn nothing from the court decision that declared androids to be lifeforms too?” She looks worriedly to Princess Celestia. “Your Majesty… why do we continue to serve, when those we serve with seem to have no desire to treat us as equals? What is our purpose?”

“Our purpose is to teach by example,” Celestia answered. “Even if some don’t want to learn, there are lots more that do, and will. We need to be the example that compassion and equality is not just a good idea, but a fundamental right for all species.”

Gem nods, and bows her head. “Thank you, Princess.”

* * *

Hours later, the Endeavour flies along to its next mission. Gem knocks on Dustin’s office door. “Dustin, do you mind very much if we talk for a bit?”

“Gem, you should know by now I don’t mind very well at all.” He chuckles. “Come in, have a seat. Want some tea?”

“Please.” She enters, and makes herself comfortable. “After all this, I think I now understand why you can’t stand Medical. I can’t say I blame you, to be honest.”

Dustin snorts, and hands Gem her tea. “You don’t know the half of it. Fact is, Uxbridge? He’s mild compared to some of the tightasses I have to deal with on a regular basis. Given the choice, I’d rather have an orgy with the changelings.” He shivers. “Half the time I don’t think they care about the patients we treat, and the other half of the time I *know* they don’t. So, I run up the middle. Keep the brass happy and give my patients my all.”

“Oh, if only all doctors could be like you,” Gem sighed, sipping her tea. “Uxbridge reminded me of everything I didn’t like about doctors as a girl, and all the various unpleasant admirals I’ve had to deal with.” She shakes her head. “I don’t know about you, but I think when our mission ends, I’m going to start an Equestrian branch of the Academy. I don’t see myself serving as a captain after this."

“That’s a pretty drastic step to take,” Dustin remarked, obviously concerned. “I actually believe you’d be better utilized as a captain out in the field than cooped up in some stuffy building. At least for now, maybe when you’re old and decrepit you can take that desk job, but…where was I going with this…oh yeah, my point is, you still have a good heart. You can lead by being the best damn captain in this whole fleet. And you best believe that you have a crew that would follow you into Tartarus and back at but a word from you.”

“Oh, I know that,” Gem replies, smiling a little. “But that’s not what I’m worried about.” She looks away. “I realized the other night that the only way this war can end is if Chrysalis is killed. And we know she wants to kill me. Obviously, I have no intention of letting her.” She looks back up into her friend’s eyes. “I need the truth: and it must be cold, and considered, without kindness or restraint. If I kill Chrysalis… will I still be a good woman?”

Dustin sighed, and leaned on his desk, staring directly at Gem. “You become what you truly want to become. If you become a monster, it’s because deep down you truly want to be one. I think you have good character, you abhor killing and yet you know it’s the only way to resolve this. If you don’t abhor killing after this, then I’ll know you’ve truly changed. We saw what the dark magic did to you, but it didn’t change your soul, because you still have your reservations abut wanton killing. It didn’t change you, it only infected you. Like a virus. And we purged it.” He took Gem’s hand. “Gem….no matter what, I am firmly convinced you will still be a good woman.”

Gem kisses Dustin gently on the cheek, and smiles, finishing her tea. “Thank you, Dustin… I needed that.”

At that moment, Raven’s voice came from her badge. ““Captain, a emergency communiqué has been sent. Code 47.”

“Again? It must be grave… I’ll take it in my ready room.” She gets to her feet. “Well, it seems our date with Destiny has arrived… here goes nothing.” She leaves Dustin’s office, heading back toward the turbolift as quickly as she can.


	9. In Extremis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The changeling war reaches its final hours as Chrysalis launches her final assault on Equestria, and the crew of the Endeavour are called in to help.

_"Captain's log, stardate 83368.2. We are currently en route to Earth to receive our next assignment from the Asylum."_

"Captain, a emergency communiqué has been sent. Code 47," reports Raven from the bridge.

"I'm taking it now, Commander," Gem replied, and gave the computer her authorization code.

Seconds later, Princess Celestia appeared on the screen, her face grim. The throne room behind her showed signs of having recently been the target of photon torpedo bombardment, and several explosions could be seen going off in the background behind her. "Captain Shadow, thank goodness... you are needed in Equestria immediately."

"We're en route to Earth at the moment, your majesty, but we'll turn around," Gem promises. "I'd ask what the problem is, but it seems obvious enough already."

Celestia nodded. "The changelings and the Romulans have begun their final assault on our world, Gemini. They're attacking every major city, from Canterlot to Manehattan to Ponyville. If they aren't stopped, they will surely take Equestria for themselves. How soon can you arrive?"

"We got to warp 10 once, I believe we can do so again," Gem promised. Unbeknownst to Celestia though, her heart was sinking. It felt like she was re-living the war in the Mirror Universe all over again. "Don't worry Princess, we're on our way. Endeavour out."

"Captain, there's another emergency transmission coming!" Raven exclaimed. "It's from Earth!"

Gem sighed. "Lovely, more bad news... put it on!”

Lieutenant Commander T'lann's face appeared. "Captain Shadow, I regret to inform you the Asylum has been compromised."

Gem swore in Equestrian, then said in English, "How?! I thought you were supposed to be impossible to find!"

"We were," T'lann replied. "But it appears Lieutenant Chamberlain has been a double agent the entire time."

"Was she replaced?" Gem asked.

T'lann shook her head. "No, it appears she never existed at all. Her service record was a fabrication."

"Can we do anything to help?" Gem asked.

T'lann shook her head once more. "You cannot. I'm sorry, Captain, but this will be our final transmission." She moved off camera so Gem could see a countdown clock that was ticking steadily down to zero. "When that clock reaches zero, this base will self-destruct, and all personnel within will be incinerated," T'lann explained.

Gem slammed her fist on the ready room desk. "Lieutenant Commander, I'm pulling rank on you! As a captain, I order you to disengage that countdown! There's another way to save you, I know there is!"

T'lann was about to reply when she was suddenly stabbed in the heart by someone holding a dagger. Lieutenant Chamberlain strode into view, grinning evilly. "Oh, Captain… truly you are as soft as I've heard." Her form was wreathed in green fire, and a male humanoid changeling stood in her place. "You can't save everyone, you know. Not these humans, and certainly not your fellow ponies! Admit it, Captain! The war is over, and you've lost!" hissed the drone, baring his fangs and hissing.

"Quite the contrary, you pestilential insect!" Gem snarled. "I have not yet begun to fight! Endeavour out!" The screen went dark, and Gem tapped her badge. "Helm, set course for Equestria. Engineering, go to warp 10. We need all the speed and all the time we can get!"

* * *

In Canterlot, Princess Luna was in her chambers, putting on her battle armor. It was silver, and came with a pair of magical weapons that could be wielded by her and her alone. Beside her was Worf, former chief tactical officer under Jean-Luc Picard. "You expect to defeat the combined changeling-Romulan assault fleet by yourself, Your Majesty?" he asked.

Luna scoffed. "Neigh, Mr. Worf! We shall have a squadron of guardsponies fighting alongside us, and of course, thou and thy fellow Starfleet officers!" She smiled. "It has been many centuries since I have worn my battle armor. In the ancient times, when my sister and I were establishing ourselves upon the throne, I was the Warrior Princess, while Tia stayed behind to serve as general and figurehead. While I am grateful for the harmony that Equestria has enjoyed since my banishment and return, it has been far too long since my last battle, and I look forward to fighting once more." She looked up at Worf. "Art thou ready, Mr. Worf?"

"Today is a good day to die!" Worf thundered, producing his bat'leth.

Luna took up her sword in her magic, and shouted in the Royal Voice: "SOLDIERS OF THE NIGHT! PREPARE TO JOIN THY PRINCESS IN BATTLE! TONIGHT, WE SHALL VANQUISH OUR ENEMIES FROM OUR LANDS, SO THAT OUR SISTER'S SUN MAY SHINE ANOTHER DAY!" A thousand bat-winged thestrals filled the air, and Luna grinned. "Upon my back, Klingon warrior! Tonight, we ride to victory, and the cherry limeade and prune juice shall be free-flowing!"

Worf did as Luna bid, and the pair flew out the open window and off into the sky to join the fight.

* * *

All of the faces on the bridge of the Endeavour were grim. Each crew member focused on their duties.

"Approaching Zacherle sector, Captain, ETA to Equestria 17 minutes," Lieutenant Sonata Dusk reported.

"All weapons and shields report ready, Captain," Lieutenant Commander Adagio Dazzle reported from her station.

"Sensors aren't detecting any pursuing Romulan or changeling ships," Lieutenant Commander Twilight Sparkle announced.

"Doctor Hoofer reports all medical staff is on alert and Sickbay is ready for whatever casualties we get," Commander Raven Shadow said to Gem.

"The mood is tense, but everyone on board is ready," Counselor Sunset Shimmer reported.

Gem simply nodded, and tapped a button on her chair's console, broadcasting a ship-wide message. "All hands, this is the captain... I will be frank with you. There is a very good chance some of us, perhaps all of us, may die today. For most of us, this has been our first true experience with the endless hell that is warfare. You have all performed spectacularly, and as far as I'm concerned, you are the finest crew Starfleet has ever assembled. It has been an honor and a privilege to serve as your captain, and while I hope to continue doing so for a long time to come... I am prepared to face Death, should he come knocking. Before we go down today, take a moment to sit quietly, and embrace each other. Then... fight, my friends. Fight with everything you've got. Let's make sure that history never forgets the name… Endeavour. Shadow out.”

Then, she reached over and hugged Raven and Sunset as tight as she could.

* * *

"Princess Celestia, my drones have engaged the assault fleet," Calyx reported.

Celestia nodded. "Good. As for the Element Bearers?"

"They're holding their own," said another of Celestia's lieutenants. "Prince Shining Armor has erected a shield around the Crystal Palace, their guards are fighting too. Princess Cadance is hoping the Crystal Heart can at least subdue the changelings for a while."

"What of the Endeavour?" Celestia asked.

"On its way," said a Starfleet officer. "Captain Shadow has formed a fleet of her own to counteract the rogue vessels. The Enterprise is among them."

Celestia closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. "And so it begins..."

* * *

The Endeavour's collection of shuttles flew down to the surface of Equus, accompanied by shuttles from the other ships Gem had managed to convince into fighting alongside her. Each shuttle would fly to a particular major city and round up as many changelings as possible. Gem's shuttle landed in Ponyville, right in the town square. The sliding doors opened, and the occupants (Gem, Raven, Adagio, and some of the security staff) marched out, weapons primed.

"Alright everyone, here's the plan!" Gem exclaimed. "Fan out and cover every section of town, including Whitetail Wood! Leave the Everfree Forest alone, even the changelings aren't stupid enough to go fighting in that place! Catch as many drones as you can, the transporter techs will automatically beam them into the brig! Let's go!" She took off running.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chrysalis paced in the living room of what had once been Zecora's hut, at least until her drones had captured and cocooned the zebra so they could use it as a base of operations. "Pharynx! Are Shadow and the others here yet?"

"Yes my Queen," came Pharynx's voice through the hive mind. "Her crew are going through the town now."

Chrysalis nodded. "Excellent. Catch a few of the less important yellow shirts and make sure that security officer of hers sees you doing it, then make her watch you kill them. That ought to wake up her inner predator."

"What about Operation Big Bang?" Pharynx asked.

"Don't engage until I give the order!" Chrysalis snarled. "Like I told you the last six times you asked! Now get to work!"

* * *

Adagio marched through the residential section of Ponyville, followed by some of her staff. Suddenly, a few changeling drones flew down from the sky, creating craters as they landed.

"Set phasers to stun and fire on my command!" Adagio ordered. The group raised their phasers and fired, catching several changelings by surprise. More dove in to replace them, and this time, they were shielded. One of them, a female, snuck up from behind and grabbed one of the [officers](http://bit.ly/2za9KOe) from behind, impaling him with her horn.

"Ensign Heston!" K'bleh gasped. Her eyes narrowed. "Changeling, you do not fight with honor!" She threw her phaser to the ground and attacked the changeling directly. After several action-packed minutes, K'bleh stood up, dusted herself off, and licked her lips. "That is how you fight with honor," she said, as the unconscious drone was beamed up to the Endeavour's brig.

Adagio tapped her badge. "Endeavour, emergency beam up for Ensign Heston to sickbay!" Heston's body disappeared, reappearing seconds later on an empty bed. Adagio sighed. "A terrible loss... and not the last one, either. Come on everyone, let's keep going."

* * *

_"Captain's log supplemental. Ponyville has been liberated for now, though Appleoosa and Dodge City have fallen to the changelings. But I remain concerned. Chrysalis, I suspect, is planning something. I'm taking a team into the Everfree Forest to investigate."_

"You're sure you detected changeling activity in this area, sister?" Gem asked, as she, Raven, and Adagio approached the edge of the forest.

Raven nodded. "Lots of changeling magic signatures floating around the place. I didn't think they'd be dumb enough to infiltrate the place, but I guess they needed somewhere to hide."

"Let's get to searching, then," Gem said. "Split up. I'll head down the center path. Raven, take the left. Adagio, take the right. Report back if you see anything strange, and if you're attacked, use either your magic or your phasers." The others nodded and went their separate ways.

Many sets of eyes watched as the crew made its way into the forest. Strange chittering sounds could be heard, drowning out the local wildlife.

Gem kept a close watch as she walked through the dark forest. It was even darker than usual tonight, for the clouds had blocked out Luna's moon. Further into the trees, a drone took on her queen's form, while the real Chrysalis shifted into a drone and flew off toward Shadowfall Manor, staying undetected.

Two drones leapt out of the shadows, fangs bared. "Well well well, if it isn't Enemy Number One herself," said the first. "Come to surrender, little pony-girl?"

"I will never surrender to the likes of you!" Gem snarled. "Take me to your leader!" The two drones nodded and grabbed Gem's arms, binding them with a vine before taking her toward Zecora's hut, where the decoy waited.

"Oh my dear little thorn in my side," 'Chrysalis' said, circling Gem. "Just like your father, always meddling in affairs that have no concern for you. Did you really think you were going to defeat our grand army?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Gem exclaimed. "I did it once before, when I helped the Mirror Equestrians end their war, and I'll do it again here!" She narrowed her eyes. "I might be my father's daughter, but don't think for one moment I will be lenient. The time for diplomacy is long over, Chrysalis. I will have your head, and I'm not being metaphorical."

"You talk like you've already won," 'Chrysalis' said with a sneer. "It's only a matter of time before we completely overwhelm your pitiful defenses and turn you all into our servants...those that we allow to survive, that is..." She laughed. "Oh, but we have special plans for you, dearie. You as the daughter will atone for the sins of the father."

"Atone?" She raised an eyebrow. "Let me guess: you're going to kill me, right? Well, if you think I'm going to slip quietly into that goodnight, you don't know me very well! I want a duel, Chrysalis. A duel to the death. Magic only, no phasers."

The fake Chrysalis appears to think. "No. I think I'll just kill you now while I wipe all traces of your disgusting family off of this planet once and for all. Your beloved Shadowfall Manor will fall, as will your sister and all of your friends. And I'm going to enjoy every single minute of your destruction." She starts to laugh, but loses strength and her energy fades, revealing she's a simple drone.

Gem is so surprised by this, her brain short-circuits for several seconds. She turns on the drone, using her magic to burn away the bindings around her arms. "What purpose did she possibly think deceiving me would serve?!" she snarls, grabbing the drone by the neck and pinning her against the wall. The dark magic Sunset had managed to block a few months earlier snaps free from its prison.

The drone fires a shot at Gem from her horn, sending her to the ground. "To distract you, of course!"

"Distract me from what?" Gem asked. The drone didn't answer. Infuriated, Gem lifted the drone in her telekinesis and threw her through the wall of the hut before running back outside.

* * *

Chrysalis, the real Chrysalis, prowled through Shadowfall Manor, heading to Gem's father's old study. She threw open the door and marched out to the balcony nearby, which afforded her a perfect view of the night sky. The USS Endeavour floated in the sky above.

"Did she take the bait yet?" she asked the drone through the hive mind.

The drone's response was immediate. "She did. Are we to begin the plan now?"

"Yes. Take one of their shuttles and plant explosive charges in every area of the ship, but don't ignite them until they re-board to go help out elsewhere."

"Yes, my Queen." The drone picked herself up (Gem's throw had barely dented her chitin) and flew away.

* * *

"It was a decoy," Gem hissed as she met back up with Raven and Adagio. "A Luna-forsaken decoy!" She was shaking like a leaf in a windstorm.

"But to what end?" Raven wondered. "And what did they mean about Shadowfall?"

"Gem, I think Chrysalis is trying to lure you into a battle at Shadowfall, but how that's going to affect the rest of us, I can't understand," Adagio said.

"I haven't the faintest idea either," Gem admitted. "Let's just get back to the ship and go help out Baltimare..." She led the other two back onto the shuttle, and piloted it back toward the Endeavour. The rest of the crew, including a few disguised drones, followed shortly after.

* * *

Gem sinks into the captain's chair, her anger giving way to exhaustion. "I don't think I can take much more of this... helm, plot a course for Baltimare, please..."

"Aye, ma'am," Sonata said, tapping on her console. As she executes the command, the ship is rocked by a series of explosions on several key decks.

"What in Equestria..." Gem picks herself up off the ground, having fallen out of her chair when the shakes started. "Damage report please, Ms. Dazzle!"

"Captain, decks 2, 5, 6, and 9 have been hit!" Adagio replies.

"And that's not all," came Emerald's voice. "Captain, I got bad news: those bombs killed half my staff, and they were smart enough to place one in the warp core! There's a coolant leak in the main reactor core! I've got my magic acting as a temporary shield, but it won't hold for long! Engineering out!"

Gem gulped. She pressed a button on her chair's console, sending a ship-wide message. She couldn't stop her voice from breaking slightly as she spoke. "All hands, this is the captain... report to your escape pods immediately, please. Repeat, all hands report to escape pods. Abandon ship." She ran to her ready room, grabbed a rolled up scroll from a box hidden in the false bottom of one of her desk drawers, and shoved it into a pocket of her uniform trousers before heading with the others to the escape pods.

* * *

One by one, the small pods ejected from their storage places along the primary hull of the ship. They quickly accelerate until they are at a safe distance form the ship, and those near the windows can see the devastation. The warp core ejects, blown clear by the automated computer safety protocols, before the ship begins to roll and fall toward the planet. The hull begins to glow red, then white, brighter than the sun in the sky, as most of it is consumed by the fires of planetary entry.

In her own pod, Gem screams as loud as she can, pounding her fists against the glass of her window as her ship, her second home, is destroyed, with what remains of the hull (including the bridge) coming to rest in a field on the outskirts of Ponyville. She maneuvers her pod's thrusters so she hovers a few feet above her ship's remains, then casts her spell. 

Her agonized scream shifts into an inhuman roar of unrestrained fury as the black magic takes hold, transforming her. The pod explodes, but Gem doesn't care, for all of a sudden she has a pair of enormous bat-like wings, like the ones her father sometimes flew with. She's taller, with dark grey skin, and an all-black dress and boots trimmed with blood red accents. She has a long pointed horn too, portruding from her forehead.

As she opens her eyes, transformed into a vengeful goddess of darkness and wrath, she looks down upon the remains of her ship, and flies into the bridge, landing in front of her old chair. "I will avenge your death, my friend," she says softly, running her hands along the arm of the chair. She darts through the hole she made in the viewscreen and uses her magic to project her voice across a wider area. "CHRYSALIS! I WILL FIND YOU, AND WHEN I DO, I WILL KILL YOU! AND THEN, I WILL HANG YOUR HEAD ON A PIKE! _THIS! WAR! ENDS! NOW!_ " She zooms away toward her girlhood home, while across town, the clocktower chimes midnight.

* * *

Emerald's pod lands by her moms' castle. She clambers out and taps her badge. "Wave to... whoever is listening! Is everyone okay? Come in!" she half-shouts, frantic.

"Blaze here. Lieutenant Dusk and I are okay," Aria's voice answered.

"Sparkle here. I'm okay," Twilight announced.

"Commander Shadow is okay," Raven stated.

"Hoofer here. All good."

"Dazzle here, I'm fine. Anyone heard from the captain yet?"

"Commander Shadow to Captain Shadow, come in. Captain Shadow, please respond!"

Silence was the only reply.


	10. Without Hope, Without Witness, Without Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war ends, but Gem is still possessed by her own inner demons. It will take the combined efforts of her crewmates and friends to bring her back, but they all know that nothing will ever be the same.

Word that the Endeavour had been destroyed flew quickly. It was hard to miss, after all, everypony in Equestria had seen the ship go down, though most hadn’t seen where it landed. Princess Celestia watched the ship fall from her study’s window. Twilight Sparkle and her friends went to help locate the survivors. Thanks to Captain Shadow’s efficiency, everyone who had been aboard the ship at the time the bombs were discovered had survived, except those caught in the blast. Raven assumed command as acting captain in her sister’s absence, and the surviving Endeavour crew quickly made the Castle of Friendship a temporary base of operations.

“Raven?” Princess Twilight called, leading a red-haired Earth human by the hand toward Princess Emerald’s study, which Raven was borrowing. “I found her!”

Raven threw the door open and embraced the human, sighing in relief. “Robin! Thank Celestia… I thought you’d gotten killed!”

Robin Mostolsky, an ensign in the sciences department, smiled and kissed her girlfriend’s cheek. “I’m okay, Raven… are you?”

Raven shook her head. “Honestly? I’m the complete opposite of okay. My ship’s gone, my sister’s missing, and our family’s deadliest enemy might have lured her into a trap. But if you’re safe… then I guess that helps.” She smiles slightly. “I hope you like Equestria. We’re gonna be here for a while.” She turned to Spike (who’d been sitting on Twilight’s back) and said, “Hey, Spike, can you do me a favor?”

“Whatcha need, Raven?” Spike asked.

“Just… dictate a log entry for me, please. Like you do with Twilight’s letters,” Raven answered.

Spike took out a piece of parchment and a quill and nodded. “Ready to go!”

Raven nodded and began to speak. _“Acting captain’s log, stardate… oh hell, who even cares what day it is? I need to think, and unlike Gem, I don’t do hiding in my room and brooding, I get out there and think out loud.”_ Raven looked up. “You can cross that part out, Spike.”

“Gotcha,” said Spike, crossing out a line with his quill. At Raven’s nod, he went back to writing.

 _“Okay, so, here’s the deal,”_ Raven continued. _“The changelings blew up our ship with what amounts to demolition charges. Emerald says that they’re Romulan make, with a little changeling magic thrown in. We got about 80% of the crew off-ship before it went up, the remaining 19% died when the bombs went off. There’s one percent missing, though… that’s my sister. I need to find her, make sure she’s healthy, and then… and then plan out what we do next._ ” She stopped. “I’m done. Thanks, Spike.”

Spike smiled slightly. “No problem, Raven. Or, uh, do I have to call you Captain?”

Raven smiled despite herself. “Ain’t got a ship to be captain of, now. Just Raven is fine.”

* * *

Gem flew halfway across Ponyville, taking full advantage of the dark night. She landed on Shadowfall’s front porch and blew the door in with her magic, before stepping through. “Come out, come out, wherever you are,” she purred, her voice low. “You can’t hide from me, little bug… I’ll find you whether you’re ready or not!”

“I’m not hiding,” a silky voice purred. It seemed to come from every direction at once. “You just have to pick the correct room. I have no intention of giving you an easy time finding me, nor will your death be quick and painless.”

Gem stalks through the house, searching every room from top to bottom. She finds nothing in the kitchen, or in the sitting room. Nor does she find anything in her girlhood bedroom, or Raven’s, or Sunset’s. She even checks the master bedroom, but there’s nothing there either.

Her last option: her father’s old study. She pushes open the door, peeking inside.

Chrysalis stood near the bookshelves, holding a book in her hooves. She flips pages with her magic, callously ripping them out and tossing them on the floor around her. Gem recognized the book as her father’s personal journal.

“Such a shoddy work of fiction…doesn’t even make the attempt to be believable,” Chrysalis snorts as she rips another age out and tosses it aside. “I’ve read fan fiction better than this…and let me tell you, after seeing what the fans of Daring Do have in mind for her, you begin to question if this is a race I would want to feed from in the first place.”

“You MONSTER!” Gem exclaims, picking up the fallen pages with her magic and storing them someplace safe, “You have no right to go through his things, like some sort of common thief! Who do you think you are?!”

“I think,” she answered in a bemused tone, “that I am the queen of the changelings, and I will soon be ruler of this entire universe! Those feeble-headed Romulans are only the hired muscle in this scheme. I will control them just as easily as I controlled your puny Federation, and I will also have had the pleasure of killing the daughter of the one responsible for my fall in the first place!” She threw the book down on the ground. “You’re lucky I didn’t choose to relieve myself on its contents…though, it might have been an improvement.”

Gem puts the book in a safe place with the rest of the ruined pages. “What makes you so sure you’ll win, Chrysalis? Right now, the Federation ships you haven’t managed to take over are fighting your forces, and they’re winning! Eventually they will be defeated, and your pathetic little empire will crumble! I will commit the murder your ancestors accused my father of so long ago, and the changelings will be remembered for what they’ve always been: a vicious, savage child race, inflicting terror and torment on all who dared to cross them!”

“What do you know about anything, half-breed?” Chrysalis spat. “The only reason you exist is because your father preferred the company of humans to being with that shrew he called a wife! I wouldn’t be surprised if he had his own little human sex toy hidden nearby for his pleasure…” She fired a beam of magic at Gem.

Gem puts up a shield to block the attack and fires a magic beam of her own, infuriated. “How DARE you, you HYPOCRITE!” she rages. “*You* only exist because Alan Brown and that whore of his stole the plans for our creation, allowing the Romulans to create a new breed of humanoid changelings, beginning with you!” She fires another magic beam. “You’re no better than we are!”

“Oh, but I am better … physically, magically … in every way you can name,” Chrysalis says, blocking Gem’s beam with a shield of her own. “We had no need for Brown and his tramp once we had the plans, he was nothing more than a convenient distraction.” She fires more magical beams at Gem. “And you … using magical spells from another dimension entirely…simply because you couldn’t defeat us the traditional way. You’re a cheater and a fraud, Gemini Shadow … just like your father!”

“You know nothing of what my father was like, Chrysalis!” Gem shouts. “You only know the lies your kind have spread about him throughout the decades! He was a kind, honorable, loyal pony, and you? YOU. ARE. NOTHING.” She lights her horn again, and black fire rises from the floor. She moves her hands in a circle, forming a large fireball. She pushes it toward Chrysalis, laughing maniacally.

Chrysalis can only watch as the black flames begin to consume her. She screams, her agony magnified by the soul-searing flames, only to be silenced by the fireball making impact. The room flashes bright white for an instant.

There is not much left of Shadowfall Manor when the light fades, much of it destroyed by the force of the blast. Some outer walls remain standing, along with part of the roof. Debris is strewn across the ample yards, miraculously leaving the small graveyard untouched. Chrysalis’s last position is marked by a large black smudge on an otherwise pristine floor, with no other traces of her remaining.

Gem walks across the ruins to the cemetary where her parents are buried, standing before her father’s headstone. “You see, Father? The war is over, now… I have vanquished our enemy once and for all.”

Orion’s voice echoes around her, in the wind that rustles the leaves in the trees. “And yet… you have lost yourself, and your sanctuary. I raised you better than that, my daughter. Go find your crewmates, they can bring you home.”

‘NO!” Gem yells defiantly. “Chrysalis may be gone, but her kind still live! And I shall not rest until every last changeling is destroyed! If I have to burn this planet down, then I will do so!” She takes off, flying into the night.

* * *

The enormous boom of an ornate manor going up in flames echoes across town. From a balcony at the Palace of Friendship, Raven watches her home explode, horrorstruck. But what frightens her more is Gem, a speck from her vantage point, flying away from the wreckage without a care.

She heads inside and sends out an emergency message to her crewmates: “This is Commander Raven Shadow! All crew, spread out and look for Captain Shadow! Pass this message on to the rest of the fleet if you have to, we can’t let her get away!”

Dustin emerges from his makeshift sickbay upon hearing Raven’s announcement and finds Raven. “You don’t suppose…did she return to the dark magic? I thought that was purged from her.”

“Dark magic is tricky,” Princess Luna said, walking up to the two. “It takes very little to cause it to return to a once infected mind, nephew. Any type of event can trigger those urges again.”

“Such as finding the one responsible for all of this pain in one’s life?” Dustin postulated. “And, if she did indeed relapse, how can we contain her?”

Princess Twilight steps forward with several pieces of parchment floating around her head. “I’ve been working on solutions to that problem ever since she was initially neutralized,” she says. “The castle here has some dungeons. I haven’t gotten much use out of them of course, but they could work as a magical dampening field. I can key it to neutralize the effects of the dark magic while leaving light magic alone, but only if I have the original spellwork at hoof. Does anypony know where it is?”

“Right here,” said Princess Emerald, following along behind her wife. “The scroll was found in the wreckage of the Endeavour… she must have had it with her when she entered the escape pod.”

Luna takes the scroll and frowns deeply. “This is definitely Tia’s writing… but this symbol in the corner… her cutie mark, with a black circle in the middle, and a sword bisecting it… it matches no known seal ever seen in our history.”

“That’s because it isn’t from our universe, Aunt Luna,” says Commander Twilight, joining the group. Both her mothers nuzzle her affectionately. “It’s from the so-called Mirror universe, where you and Aunt Celestia are tyrant empresses.”

Luna looked slightly impressed, if troubled. “My sister as a bloodthirsty tyrant … such an image I never would have imagined, and I have seen my sister in her Daybreaker dreams. Very well, I will sanction the use of the dungeons for Gemini’s rehabilitation. I implore you … all of you … please bring her back safely and alive.”

“We will, Luna,” says Princess Twilight, and everyone else nods in agreement.

“Hey, everyone!” Lt. Cmdr. Wave interrupts. “So I built this tracker to see if I could find Gem, using some of her DNA, and I found her! She’s heading…” She gulps. “She’s heading right for the changeling embassy in Canterlot.”

“Where Queen Calyx and her drones are engaged in battle,” Luna realizes, horrified. “Princesses Twilight and Emerald, with me! The rest of you, remain here and prepare the dungeons!”

Princess Twilight hoofs over the scroll to her clone. “I have complete faith in your ability to cast the right spells, little spark. I’ll be back soon.” She kisses her.

Commander Twilight smiles. “I won’t let you down, Mom. Come on Emerald, let’s get to work!” The Sparkle sisters quickly head down to the dungeons.

* * *

The embassy was in ruins as the pitched battle raged. Different groups of changeling drones fought each other, magical blasts striking anything within range. It was into this nightmarish scene that Princesses Luna, Twilight, and Emerald arrived, through the use of emergency teleporting as they flew. They arrived just ahead of Gem.

“Thank goodness you three are here!” Calyx exclaims, flying over to join the princesses. “It’s an absolute massacre here!”

At that moment, there is loud maniacal laughter from on high as Gem descends on the mayhem, black fire surrounding her hands. “PREPARE TO DIE, INSECT SCUM!”

“GEMINI SHADOW! AS SOVEREIGN RULER OF THIS LAND, I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!!” Princess Luna called out in her Royal Canterlot Voice. Her horn lit up and produced a containment bubble around Gem. Twilight and Emerald apply their own magic to try to restrain Gem further, preventing her from lashing out with the dark magic.

“I do not recognize your authority, false princess!” Gem shouts, beating her fists against the containment bubble. “I’ll kill you just as I shall kill the other insect queen here!”

Luna remains unmoved by Gem’s vitriol, the bubble holding firm against Gem’s assault. “I know you do not mean that, Gemini, instead the dark force is speaking through you. Allow us to remove the taint from you, that you may once again become your normal self.”

“Never!” Gem yells. “I will not be defeated by your tricks, Nightmare Moon! I will raze this land if it means extinguishing the changeling threat!”

“We can do no more here, Princess!” Twilight exclaims. “We have to take her back to Ponyville!”

Luna nods, and the three alicorns concentrate. Seconds later, Gem is now in the Palace of Friendship dungeons. The rest of the senior staff are gathered on the other side of the cell door, watching closely.

“Let me handle this,” says Sunset, her hands beginning to glow. “I did it before, and I’ll do it again.”

Dustin is scanning Gem with his medical tricorder. “Her vitals are all off the chart, like she’s receiving large doses of adrenaline on a constant flow. I hope you can purge her of this soon, Sunset, or it won’t matter because…her heart will give out and she’ll die.” He looked grim. “You just be careful, too…”

“I’ll be careful,” says Sunset. The cell door is unlocked, and she steps inside.

Gem glares at Sunset as she enters. “Take one more step and I’ll kill you where you stand,” she growls.

“No, you won’t,” Sunset replies, as yellow and orange flames begin to lick at her fingertips. “You can’t use your dark powers in here, Gem… and even if you could, you wouldn’t last very long.” She places her hands on Gem’s shoulders. “I can purge the darkness from you now, in a way that I couldn’t before.”

“But I need it,” Gem insists. “Equestria has enemies! I must defeat them!”

“You don’t understand,” Sunset says softly. “It’s not about you. It’s about you, and all of us.” She points at the other Equestrian humans, and the 3 princesses. “It’s about our crewmates, on the Endeavour and in all of Starfleet. It’s about extending the hand of friendship to those who have never seen it before, who don’t know what the magic of friendship can do!” She begins to pony up, and behind her, the senior staff do too, and join hands with one another, surrounding Gem in a circle. As Sunset casts her healing spell, warm flames spread across Gem’s body, wrapping her a rainbow cocoon. Then, with a flash of light…

Gem opens her eyes, restored to her former self… and stark naked. “Where… where am I?” she says softly. “The last thing I remember… is watching the ship get destroyed…”

“You’re safe now,” Dustin said, wrapping Gem in a heavy blanket. “It’s over, Chrysalis is dead…the last of the changelings are being rounded up.”

“Then… can I go home?” Gem asks quietly.

“No,” said Raven sadly. “Shadowfall’s gone, sis… it blew up.”

Gem looks floored by this news. On top of everything else, she breaks down again, sobbing profusely into the blanket.

* * *

“Sister, can we talk for a minute?” says Gem, knocking on the door of the spare bedroom Raven has been sleeping in. “I have some news to share.” She isn’t wearing her uniform, instead, she has on some clothes she borrowed from Twilight.

Raven sat up in bed and patted it. “Come in, sit.” She scooted closer to Gem after she sat down. “So, what’s the big news you have for me?”

Gem takes a deep breath. “When we are reassigned to a new ship… I will not be joining you. In the next few days, I intend to resign my commission with Starfleet and remain in Equestria… where I can rebuild what we’ve lost. Some of it, at least.” She looks down. “A Starfleet captain is supposed to serve with honor… I chose to corrupt myself with dark magic, and become like my deceased mirror counterpart. I’ve committed murder. I do not deserve the privilege of exploration, and I will not take it.”

Raven remained silent for a few minutes, finally replying, “Gem, quitting Starfleet is a huge mistake. You are a valuable asset, and I for one wouldn’t want to serve under anyone else. I suspect Dagi, Sonata, Aria, Twi and Emmy, Sunny, and Dustin wouldn’t either. Gem, you made a few mistakes, but honestly, when was the last time you had to make life-or-death decisions in wartime, on board a starship? You do have honor, and you used the option that seemed the best course of action at the time. Please…don’t throw it..or us… away….”

Gem hugs her sister tight, starting to cry. “I’m so sorry… for the hell I put you through this year… all of you…” she gasps between her tears.

Raven hugs her sister tight, her own tears leaking from her eyes. “It’s okay … it will be okay…” she says in between small sobs.

* * *

That night, Gem has horrible dreams. She’s back on the Endeavour’s bridge, frozen like a statue, unable to help as it careens toward the surface of Equus. With the ship falling apart around her, she hears the voices of her crewmates accusing her, begging her, hating her. Raven stabs her in the heart, and transforms into Chrysalis, who laughs aloud as Gem bleeds out in her command chair.

Luna appears and slashes at the nightmare with her horn. Gem sits alone, in a white room, with Luna standing next to her. “It was only a foul nightmare, a remnant of the horrors you have faced. Your own fears are attempting to influence your decisions. Gemini, I know that what you saw your friends doing isn’t true. You are loved, and you are respected by all that you command.” Luna moved aside to reveal all of her friends, and even Orion, standing behind her, smiling. “I brought them to you here, to show you that despite all you have been through, you are a good person that is blessed with the strongest bonds of friendship one can find.”

Orion embraces his eldest daughter with a warm smile. “You are hardly the first member of our family to fall prey to dark magic, Gemini… many years ago, when I worked for the Crown, Celestia sent Luna and I to the Griffon Lands for a mission of diplomacy. While we were away, King Onyx and a few other bad creatures kidnapped your mother and brainwashed her in the hopes of making her kill me. In response, I let the darkness into my heart, just as you did. But with Luna’s help, and Raven’s, once she was freed, I was able to beat back the darkness that lurked inside me.”

Orion nuzzled Gem’s cheek. “You mustn’t quit Starfleet, dear girl. It has need of you, of all Equestrians. You are not just as good a captain as I was, you are *better* than I was. And you have made me very, very proud.” He steps back. “But you don’t have to take my word for it. I believe your fellow officers have something to say too.” Included in the lineup is Dusk Runner, who’s standing next to Dustin.

Dustin gave Dusk a nudge with his elbow, and Dusk stumbled out from the line. “Um…Gem, you saved me from a horrible fate. You took the chance to keep me here and a way from what would have meant certain death at the hands of the captain and her evil first mate, and if I were lucky, it would have only been those two and not possibly the Empresses..along the way, I grew fond of you, and even fell in love with you. I know that the good Gem still loves me, and I want to spend the rest of ym days trying to make her as happy as she made me.”

Gem smiles kisses Dusk deeply. “My dear Dusk… I am glad to know that you still love me, even after all of this. I will do my utmost to be a better partner for you from here on out. In fact, I think I’m going to give you a posting on the bridge, when all is said and done. How does that sound?”

“If—If you think there’s a place for me there, then I would accept,” Dusk says with a smile. Dustin gives him a ‘thumbs-up’ gesture and grins.

Raven comes up next. “So… does this mean you’re sticking around?”

Gem smiles and gives Raven a hug. “For that answer, well… all I’ll say is, meet me at the breakfast table.”

And then she woke up. Not quickly, as if from a nightmare, but slowly, as if from the deepest, most wonderful sleep she’d had in years. For the first time in a year, she felt no stress. The constant weight of war, of dealing with casualties, of her own inner demons, had finally disappeared. She felt free. She felt… like herself again. Like the little girl she had once been, with dreams of living among the stars.

Gem took in the room around her. It wasn’t hers; her room was now a pile of ashes, burned beyond recognition in the conflagration that had consumed Shadowfall Manor. But even that couldn’t trouble her. At least, not right now. The room she was in belonged to Princess Twilight. It was, in fact, the guest room she’d spent a portion of her childhood in, whenever Twilight and Emerald (the humans) had hosted a sleepover.

A knock came at the door. “Gem? Are you awake? I made pancakes!” Spike called.

Gem smiled. It had been such a long time since she’d been addressed by just her name, rather than her rank, to say nothing of how long it had been since she’d had Spike’s famous pancakes. “I’ll be down in a few minutes, Spike,” she called back. “Let me get dressed first!”

She looked across the room. There, on a chair, was her red and black command tunic, paired with her black uniform trousers and regulation boots, and of course, her gold and silver commbadge. Gem concentrated, letting the familiar, warm feeling of her true magic fill her fingertips, smiling at the sight of blue around her hands. She waved her fingers, and the clothes floated over to her. Slowly she put them on, beginning with the pants, then the boots. Next came the tunic, with the 4 pips that signified her rank. She was a captain, even if she no longer had a ship to call her own.

Gem surveyed her reflection in the mirror, and paused. Something was missing. “Ah! Of course!” she muttered, and she picked up her commbadge, affixing it to its proper place above her breast. Somepony, somewhere, played an 8-note [fanfare](http://bit.ly/2x0jii1) as she did so. Then, the band struck up another [tune](http://bit.ly/2x0Pm5k) as she went downstairs for breakfast, and the scene faded to black.


End file.
